15 Again
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Leon's life was going downhill: The love of his life, Cloud, and himself are getting divorced and his teenage kids are, well, acting like teenagers. But what does it mean when Leon reverts back to his 15 year-old, big blue-eyed, spiky-haired self?
1. Wishful Thinking

**Sometimes…I think I'm on crack. **

**Yes, it's obviously gonna be based on 17 Again. **

**This idea all started b/c I was going to make a trailer of the movie's trailer but with KH. I still plan to make the trailer but I somehow ended making the story first. **

**This fanfic will not follow the movie line by line b/c I know that's boring and it's too much trouble for me anyway. **

**Relationships and such will not be exact like it was in the movie. **

**For those that only know Kingdom Hearts and nothing on Final Fantasy, just a heads up that a couple characters from Final Fantasy 7 but not in Kingdom Hearts will appear. **

**There will also be things from FF7 that was never mentioned in KH. **

**Leon is gonna be called Squall at different points in the story.**

**The only Japanese reference I'll make is probably "Otosan" which is basically 'father' but in big respect. **

* * *

"_Mako…"_

"_What's a mako?"_

"_It's, oh gosh, Squall…I'm sorry I never told you…"_

"_Cloud, it shouldn't be a problem. Whatever it is just tell me."_

"…_I'm sorry, I'll tell you later! I promise!"_

"_Cloud…" _

"_Hey Clo-" the blonde ran past his raven-haired friend without a word, "…Squall what did you say?" _

"_N-Nothing…" _

"_Well…guess we can talk to him later. Come on, swordsman, let's go." _

"_Right…" Squall nodded as he got pulled by the raven-haired friend but he stopped, looking back towards where Cloud ran before he got the friend to release the grip so he can run after Cloud. _

_In the next few moments, mixed emotions ran through both Cloud and Squall. Confusion, shock, and love…_

"_I still and forever will love you, Cloud…" _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"GET UP!"

The scarred man fell out of the bed, cursing his dream that caused him to move so close to the edge.

"Ugh…"

"Come on, Squall!"

"Shut up…it's Leon…" he growled and pushed himself up.

"I don't care. Get out of my guest bed, whatever-your-name-is."

Breakfast: 

Silence fell between the scarred brunette in his usual leather-attire and his raven-haired acquaintance in red.

"Um…thanks for letting me stay here, Vincent…even though you're more of Cloud's friend," Leon thanked as he poked his eggs.

"No problem…I guess," Vincent shrugged as he ate, "I mean, you're more pathetic than I appear for having no one to go to but me."

"Right…"

"…"

"…"

"…Alright look. I can tell you're down. You're looking at: Cloud kicking you out of the house and your kids wanting nothing to do with you right?"

"…Yeah?"

"Then that means you have a chance to be like me," Vincent pointed out.

"What? A stoic man that lives alone and remains alone not to mention will die alone?"

"Doesn't that sound great?"

Leon wasn't sure how Vincent can even say that sentence in such a monotone voice.

"No…no it doesn't. I mean it's probably great for you! But…not for me…"

"Your loss."

"Er, yeah…"

"Now get out of my house until you need to come back," Vincent ordered and Leon groaned, picking up the toast from his plate before putting the plate into the sink and going to work.

Just like his life, his work sucked. Sure working at the Radiant Garden committee is good pay but incredibly annoying (working with Yuffie) and boring (whenever he's not working with Yuffie). Like Vincent said, his life is not going well…

Cloud kicking him out of the house: Right, did the blonde forget whose house it belonged to in the first place? But apparently that didn't stop Cloud from making him sleep on the couch so he guessed that won't stop Cloud from kicking the man out of the house.

The kids. Oh god the kids…

_

* * *

_

After work, Leon headed towards Hallow Bastion High School. He hasn't been there since…well, since graduation. He strolled through the halls of the school until he passed a case which caused him to go back and look at the pictures and trophies. That's when he spotted himself in one of the photos.

"I don't remember my hair being that spiky…" he muttered out loud to himself.

"You're Squall Leonhart?"

The man jumped, his back hitting the case.

"…Who are you?"

"Oh just a janitor. Name's Merlin," the old man with a long white beard replied. Judging by the age, Squall only assumed he's been around for a while.

"Okay…"

"Why are you here, Squall? Trying to relive your past?"

"Pth, I wish I was still IN the past!"

"You sure about that?"

"Of course…" Leon turned back around to stare at his younger self, "I was actually happy back then…"

The bell rang, indicating the end of the day and students piled into the hallway.

"Father?"

Leon looked away from the case to see his blonde-haired daughter and her friends,

"Oh how lucky. I was looking for you, Naminé," said Leon and she only raised her brow in confusion,

"…Why?"

Leon gave her a blunt stare,

"Just get your twin and let's go."

* * *

Leon took them to an ice cream parlor. The three sat outside together outside as they poked their giant sundae that they're sharing. This place held a place in Leon's heart as this was one of his favorite places to take Cloud on their dates. His kids loved it here too…well now they aren't as enthusiastic to come as they used to.

"…Okay I know you two are siding with your Dad but that doesn't mean you have to completely make me feel like I'm intruding on your lives," Leon announced to his blonde twin children who hasn't said a word.

"Um…you kind of _are_ intruding on our lives," Naminé stated, trying to sound polite about it.

"…I never said I was siding with Dad," the son stated, trying avoid talking about the topic. Leon only sighed, hating how he's lost touch with both his kids. Naminé's phone went off and she picked it up; now she's officially went into texting-land so Leon directed his attention to his other child.

"So Roxas, the Struggles Tournament is coming up. Are you going to compete in the singles or teams? Actually are you gonna try out at all?"

Roxas only shrugged as he ate his ice cream,

"I guess so," he nodded.

"Well that doesn't sound very enthusiastic."

Roxas only shrugged again as he took another bite,

"I'm just naturally good."

"Oh, well that's something. Naminé how is it going with your art…? Naminé?"

Naminé was focusing on her phone until Roxas lightly kicked her to get her attention.

"Ow! What was that for?" Naminé only kicked her brother back and Leon regretted ever having this idea of bringing his teenage twins to spend time with him. Even if it may be the last few times they'll ever get to spend time together.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Driving them home was as bad as trying to stop the two from fighting. Roxas turned up the radio as loud as Leon would allow it and Naminé continued texting without even hearing a word Leon tried to say to her. Reaching the house almost hurt Leon as he watched his kids go.

"Bye Otosan," Roxas stated as he jumped out of the car with his checkered backpack and ran inside the house. While he appreciated that Roxas still showed respect by calling him that, the boy could've at least waited for a few seconds for a reply.

"Later," Naminé slowly got out of the car as she continued to text and walked into the house. Leon only sighed as he, once again, received no gratitude whatsoever. The man was about to leave if he didn't hear a sudden gunshot. He groaned and got out of his black car, heading towards the backyard where the sound came from. Walking into his backyard, he saw Cloud…shirtless…and wearing HIS baggy pants that's getting ruined! Not only that, Cloud's putting down HIS gunblade before reaching for the buster sword.

"Hey! You told me you couldn't find it!" Leon exclaimed, eyes leaving Cloud's body, and walked over to pick up his gunblade.

"I couldn't," Cloud replied and adjusted his black sunglasses that covered his eyes, "I just did now."

"Ugh…" Leon shook his head and noticed trees cut down, or shot down, whatever Cloud did, "What are you doing to our yard?"

"Correction: MY yard now," Cloud stated and raised his sunglasses to place on his head and then leaned on his sword.

"Alright, fine, YOUR yard. But if you find anything that's mine, DON'T touch it!"

"Sure…I'll just leave it in the attic where it will remain as mine," Cloud taunted with a smirk.

"Fine! Bring it down from there and put it somewhere safe and THEN don't touch it!"

"Right, sure, whatever," Cloud picked up his Buster Sword, ready to cut down another tree.

"Cloud, until we're divorced, I think I still have a right to the yard so stop killing nature."

Cloud lowered his weapon again to glare at Leon,

"Yeah sure, when we're about to get divorced, THEN you care about the yard! You didn't give a sh$& about it half a year ago!"

"Cloud, come on, don't be like that. I'm not even sure why you're tearing up our yard."

"Well maybe you should! I've talked about it with you for maybe…gee I don't know…years now?"

"You have not!"

"I have so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Okay this is getting immature. I don't even want to know now."

"Good!"

"Good!" Leon mimicked.

"Get out."

"I will!"

"See you in court!

"I will!"

The two turned their backs to each other, Cloud heading back into the house and Leon leaving the yard and into his car. His day was just getting better and better. First the kids and now he has dealt with Cloud. The only good thing he got out of today was getting his gunblade back.

Feeling a slight raindrop, Leon looked at the sky that suddenly turned grey.

"Wonderful…just wonderful…" the man muttered as rain started pouring. In a matter of minutes, anyone can say a storm flew in.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Leon spent the ride talking to himself; such as questioning how much of a mistake it was to ask Cloud to marry him since it blew up in his face. Having sex with Cloud even AFTER the man told him about Mako was stupid as well. It was scary enough the first time Cloud told him he was pregnant because of mako except the first time was a false alarm. But no, being a stupid, hormone-driven teenager made him continuing having sex with Cloud until he was informed a second time, one year later, that the blonde was pregnant except it was real this time!

LETTING Cloud give birth to twins was another thing he questioned. Yes, he loves Naminé and Roxas but…he never exactly wanted to have kids. Then Leon questioned why they had to be blonde. Why couldn't one of them be a brunette? It makes him look like he's adoptive into the family.

The train of thought stopped when he saw a familiar old man standing calmly, a little too calmly, on the bridge staring into the rushing waters below him.

"What the…?" a flash of lightning showed Merlin giving a mysterious grin at him but when the light faded and a second lightning came, the old man disappeared. The car stopped by this point as Leon rushed out to see what happened to him. Looking over the bridge he's on and into the water below him, lightning flashed again and he saw a blurry figure with bright blue eyes and spiky brown hair.

"Wha…" Leon couldn't think straight as the the brief image of the figure before him reached a hand out to him and Leon found himself reaching for that hand until they touched…

* * *

**Notes:**

**-You know the funny part? Larxene was my original choice for one of their kids but was changed to Naminé. **

**-For those that didn't catch it: Mako was the cause of the pregnancy. This is fan fiction, I can totally do that(as if I wasn't the first to do this)**

**-Once I make the trailer, I'll direct you to it. **

**-Vincent was originally supposed to appear in Kingdom Hearts along with Cloud but was cut. And well…ever since finding that out, I couldn't help but drag the man into my stories. I love him, he's awesome. **

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. From Lion to Sky

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate them!!**

* * *

Squishy, mucky, and overall: ew…

Those were the only thoughts going through Leon's head as left his car and blindly reached for Vincent's door before sticking the borrowed key in and walking into the house, dragging his gunblade behind him and leaving it at the door. Vincent's gonna kill him for dragging mud, dirt, and dripping water in the house from the door to the closest bathroom. He'll apologize when the man wakes up. Speaking of which, Leon hated his life even more as he did not get an ounce of sleep last night; his eyes were so tired that he's walking with his eyes closed. Leon's grateful that he's memorized the house pretty well by now. He also decided to just skip work and sleep in today after he washes himself off.

Despite having no sleep, Leon barely remembered what happened. He remembered reaching for that hand and touched it. The next thing he knew he was wet and that's it. Water but no drowning. The only memories after all the wetness was him dragging himself from the water under the bridge and back to his car. Then of course, he wound up back here only to realize on the drive back that he was awfully dirty, covered in mud from head to toe.

The warm water from the shower felt amazing as all the dirt came off him and his favorite leather jacket, which he prayed wasn't ruined. He lets out a sigh and wiped his face with his free hand before blinking a few times and opened his eyes; something felt off about his face...very, very, off. To start: Where the hell did the scar go? Opening the shower door he stared at mirror in front of him and that's when he froze over and his hands dropped everything.

That can't be his reflection, that can't be! His big blue eyes widened as he suddenly forgot to breathe and let out a high pitched blood curdling scream from what breath he had.

His back hit the shower wall as he continued staring at his reflection and his hands covered his mouth.

"_Was that MY scream???"_

His hands touched his body before going up to his face. Turning the water off, he stepped out of the shower and walked closer to the mirror at a cautious pace and just realizing how baggy his clothes were. His hair wasn't down anymore, it was completely spiked and all over the place. And his blue eyes…he had his blue eyes back. He practically lost color in his eyes the older he got. Speaking of eyes, they were pretty big. His scar was gone and he looked less fierce and scary…no, he looked CUTE.

"This can't be…no way…" Leon shook his head but covered his mouth again before his hands went to his throat, "My voice!" It wasn't deep. It wasn't high…but it definitely wasn't deep. It was that semi-deep voice during puberty that you either keep or get deeper as you get older! Leon gasped when he heard a sound from the door and when it opened, Vincent stood there with a very blank but tired expression. Leon was about to call out the man's name if the said-man didn't hold a gun up.

"No! Vincent! Wait!" Leon ducked right when Vincent fired and thanks to his new smaller body, he made a dash for it, running right by Vincent and out into the hallway. He heard more bullets and flinched as he ran.

"_Of course…Vincent WOULD shoot a teenage stranger in his house...assuming this is teenage body! Holy crap! I'm in a teenage body!"_

"Vincent! Stop! Ah! It's me! Leon!" The man didn't listen as he continued firing his gun in the house. Leon already ran downstairs and the two played cat and mouse from the bathroom to the living room to the kitchen and back to the living room again.

"_I guess Vincent's the only one that WOULD open fire in his own home."_

"Vincent! It's me! Leon! Or Squall! Whatever you feel like calling me! AH! STOP!"

That's when Leon realized how much agile he's gotten. It wasn't just luck that he hasn't had a bullet in his head yet. Then again…this is Vincent woken up at around 6 a.m. in the morning; so it was half luck after all. That's when Leon spotted his gunblade still at the front door. Ducking and rolling, he picked up his weapon and he realized how huge, not to mention heavy, it was with his current body.

"Vincent! Stop! It's me! It's me!" Leon pleaded as he held his gunblade in a defensive position that was harder to hold up than he remembered. Vincent practically flew in front of him with a gun pointed at his head.

"…How do you have Squall's gunblade?" Vincent finally spoke.

"I AM Squall! And it's Leon to you!"

The gun clicked and Leon gulped,

"Okay you can call me whatever you want…but I'm telling the truth! I got it back from Cloud when I was over there yesterday!"

Vincent raised a brow and stared hard at the boy.

"Vincent! Look at me! Don't you recognize me? Back in high school?"

Vincent suddenly had a face of shock as he lowered his gun and took a few steps back, staring hard at Leon.

"No way…"

Leon was more surprised at the fact that Vincent showed some kind of emotion rather than feeling relief. Tucking the gun away, Vincent reached past the sword and grabbed Leon's face.

"Ow…"

"This can't be possible…" Vincent felt Leon's face and his spiky hair, "If you're Squall, then tell me what I always call you instead of your name back in high school?"

"…Swordsman? Right?"

Vincent released Leon and back up again,

"You believe me now?"

"…" Vincent reached forward again and Leon stuck his sword in front of him to block whatever Vincent was about to do, especially I he's gonna touch his face like that again, but due to him not used to the weight of his weapon anymore and just having come out of the shower, it slipped out of his hands, hitting a chandelier above him.

* * *

Leon groaned as he held an ice pack to his head, sitting on the couch with Vincent staring at him while sitting in the chair. He was happy that Vincent saved him from that falling chandelier but causing the boy to hit his head against the table during the process wasn't any more pleasant.

"…Please stop staring at me," Leon begged for the umpteenth time.

"Squall…I haven't physically aged in a while so I would think I would be okay with this after a few moments but…your predicament is really freaking me out."

"You?! It's freaking ME OUT! Look at me! No! Listen to me! My voice sounds like I just turned 15 or something!"

"That's not really what I'm freaked out about. I'm more freaked out on how…cute you look."

Leon's mouth dropped, lost for words.

"The only reason why you looked manly back in high school was because Cloud was more pretty looking than you and you hung out with him the most."

"…I hate you," Leon groaned and moved his ice pack, "Vincent please say you have a way to fix this…"

"How the hell would I know how to fix it? I woke up from a girl's scream-"

"I do not scream like a girl!" Leon cut in.

"Right…and I find mud all over the floor and I find a stranger in my bathroom; I'm just as confused as you," Vincent stated and Leon groaned again, leaning his head back.

"Do you remember anything that happened that could've caused this?" Vincent asked and Leon's eyes widened.

"Merlin…that weird janitor at the school!"

"Merlin? You sure you didn't dream this? Let me guess you found Excalibur before coming back here."

"I feel like I'm living a dream! And I'm positive! He probably doesn't even work there! I mean…who grows a beard THAT long!? But why would he do this? I mean, it's not like…oh…that's it. I wished this! I remember now! I wished I was living in the past! And he granted me my wish! So he changed me back to when I was teenager again!" Leon theorized.

"Right…turning you into a 13 year-old boy is going to solve everything…"

"I'm not 13!" Leon exclaimed.

"Then how old are you?"

"Well I…let me think…14? No, my eyes were even bigger when I was 14. 16? No that's when I found out Cloud was pregnant, for real, and I was taller…that's it! I'm 15! I'm positive! I remember because it was when I was 16 that my hair started to flatten down! This is exactly the point in my life before it all went downhill!"

"Right…congratulations for being the same age as your children."

"Oh my gosh I am!"

"That leads me to more questions: How are you going to work? And how will you tell Cloud this?"

"Um…" Leon thought for a moment, "Can you get me out of work for a while? You're rich and scary."

"…What do I get out of this?"

"Um…a favor for an old friend in need?" Leon hoped that passed a good reason.

"Maybe…and Cloud?"

"There's NO WAY I'm telling Cloud!"

"The kids?"

"NO! I'm not telling ANYONE! You're the only one that knows and it's staying that way!"

"Well I'm not a babysitter…"

"I'm technically older than 15 so you're not babysitting! But…School…" Leon breathed out, "This is the exact point in my life before I screwed it over! That means…fate's giving me a second chance! To make things right! I'm starting all over again!" a smile spreads across Leon's lips in the longest time, "I have to go back to school!"

"…You're joking right?" Vincent asked, "You know that I haven't physically aged in a while and when I told Cloud I was going to go through high school with him again: It was pure torture. Not to mention extremely hard to make my 27 year-old body look like a high school student."

"I'm sorry to hear that but: No! I'm not joking! I get a second chance at living a life without getting kids at the age of 17! This is perfect! Vincent please, you gotta-"

"NO!"

"But Vincent! You're the only one-"

"No! Don't even THINK about sucking me into this with you! I am NOT going back to that school again! It was filled with teenage angst that I could've lived my whole life without ever going through it!" That was the second time Vincent showed an emotion that day.

* * *

"…I hate you…" Vincent muttered as he stood in public in 'normal' clothes that Leon forced on him with Leon in borrowed baggy black shirt and grey pants. He was lucky there was belt to hold his pants up but he was surprised on how small he was for a 15 year-old. Now that he thought about it, he was no bigger than Roxas.

"I owe you, I promise," Leon whispered before they walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me…I'm here to in enroll my…nephew…"

"Why am I your nephew again?" Leon asked but Vincent stomped on the boy's foot to shut him up but made him let out a cry of pain. When the two sat down to wait, Vincent answered his question.

"Squall…look at yourself and look at me. Do we even look related to be passed as father and son?"

"…Good point," Leon nodded.

"Also, never again am I going to waste my money and my time making fake information on you."

"Why? You said it easy!"

"Yes…but you rushed me and that pissed me off and if I killed you I would be arrested for murder of a child."

"…Right, sorry…I was just kind of excited," Leon apologized.

It didn't take long for the two to be called into the principal's office. Leon was grateful on how Vincent can get him some fake ID, transcripts, and such but he hated how Vincent didn't bother to get him some new clothes before coming here.

"And you're...?" The principal, Xemnas asked for Leon's name before looking at the papers but when Leon was about to speak up, Vincent stomped on the boy's foot again.

"It's Sora. Sora Valentine," Vincent answered for him.

Leon's physical pain was forgotten as he glared at Vincent.

"Sora…very good," Xemnas nodded as he looked through the papers.

* * *

"Sora? You named me SORA?!" he exclaimed in the car after they somehow fooled the school and got him enrolled, which was easier than they both thought, "Not only that, you gave me YOUR last name?! Are you trying to tell the world I'm gay?!"

"But you are…"

"That's not the point!"

"Look, Sora is the only name I could think of on the spot that will completely cover your identity," Vincent explained as he drove, "I realized that we can't use 'Leon' or 'Squall' because that will completely give it away to your family."

"How the hell did 'Sora' come to your head?!"

"Well…you look like Roxas's twin but with brown hair. So while staring at you I was thinking of Roxas the whole time. Also, your blue eyes reminded me of the sky and sitting next to the window helped too. So when I needed a new name, Roxas's name just rearranged itself in my head and the word 'sky' came into my head so I just used it and added my last name onto it. Look, I got myself a fake teenage nephew in less than a day so we both have something to lose from your stupid name!"

"You could've warned me beforehand!"

"You were rushing me! Shut up!"

Leon, or should we say, _Sora_, groaned and crossed his arms.

"Alright fine, I'll just have to get used to the name. But you have GOT to take me clothes shopping! I'm not wearing baggy clothes like these! I'll be sent down to the bottom of the food chain in school! And the name didn't help!"

"Right…fine. Take my car on your first day tomorrow. That should be a good way to hide your identity. We should think of a story of why you're here too…"

"Alright fine…hey…thanks again, Vincent."

"Yeah whatever…"

"Just one problem…"

"What?"

"I don't have a license and I'm not legally able to drive so we can't fake it…"

The brunette couldn't believe he saw Vincent show emotion again today when the man gave him a scary glare…

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Omg I can't believe I did this to Sora(er, Leon?) lol!**

**-I know what Squall looked like when he was 18 but he's not 18 in this so his hair didn't fall yet lol!**

**-Theoretically speaking, Roxas and Naminé kind of are twins. After all, they're both born FROM Sora at the same time(I think…)**

**-Leon will be called Sora from now on, even when he's talking to Vincent. **

**-Under normal circumstances, Sora and Roxas would be Leon and Cloud's children(COME ON! They DO look like their lovechildren!). **

**But because Sora and Roxas can pass as a younger Leon and Cloud, this idea just came into my head so YES: Sora in this story is the young Leon. **

**This wasn't the first time I've done this either! But my first time was with both characters instead of one: Made a VGMV with "Love Story" lol.**


	3. High School Surprises

"Sora…my name is Sora…I hate you Vincent…" Sora growled at the man as he arrived at school the next day,

"I hate you too…" Vincent growled back, "Now get out of my car."

"Yes, _Sir_..." Sora opened the door and stepped out in his new black leather pants, white shirt, black leather jacket, and a new chain necklace with a fierce lion face on it around his neck, "Bye…_Uncle_ Vincent!"

Vincent didn't reply as he just drove off the moment Sora shut the car door. Sora lets out a breath as he stared at the same high school he attended less than 20 years ago.

"This…might not be so bad," Sora said to himself as he took out black sunglasses and placed them over his eyes. Even if he had a cute face, his clothing style completely contrasted it so he should be taken pretty seriously for a new kid. He only proved his theory when he saw girls, and couple guys here and there, swoon as he as he passed by them.

Surprised that he still has a pretty good idea where the classes are, he found his first class pretty easily. Sitting himself in a desk, he took the sunglasses off and watched students file into the classroom. When he got himself comfortable, his phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Cloud sneered into the phone.

"I'm…OH!" Sora's hand went into his hair, "I'm soooo sorry!"

"You forgot didn't you? Do you even care at all?! As I recall, you wanted to get divorced pretty fast!"

"No! I…Work sent me away real fast. I'm sorry! It was too sudden!"

"……"

"Cloud?"

"…Why does your voice sound so…different?"

Sora covered his mouth before clearing it and tried to sound a bit deeper without making it sound fake,

"Um, I got a small cold. But I'm alright. I promise I'll be there at the next one if you reschedule! Please?"

"Fine…whatever…"

"Clo-" without even getting the name out, the man hung up on him. Sora groaned as he tucked his phone away. It was good timing too when he spotted Naminé walk in.

"Nami!" Sora waved cheerfully but Naminé only gave him a strange look before lightly waving back and ignoring him for the rest of class. Sora completely forgot that they're not supposed to know each other (yet) and tried to keep that thought in mind as he sat through his first class.

By lunch time, he was disappointed to find he only had that one class with Naminé so far. He wondered where Roxas was as he hasn't run into his son yet. He opened the bathroom door and checked himself in the mirror.

"Wow…halfway through the day and I'm doing pretty well…" he hasn't been teased or beaten up. Sure he did hear some people snickering about him behind his back; the word 'cute' coming up too often but that's about as bad as it got. The worst thing that happened was probably Naminé being completely wierded out by him but he'll fix that later. Sora was about to leave the bathroom until a voice spoke up.

"Um…can you help me…whoever's out there?"

Sora stopped and ran into the stall where he heard that voice.

"_It can't be! It can't be!" _Sora prayed as he slammed open the stall door.

"Roxas?!"

Before him was his son…being hung upside-down by one leg that someone somehow figured out how to tie to the ceiling (Sora assumed it was a very tall person though). Other ropes tied to his arms and waist were tied to the entire walls of the stall to help keep his body suspended with the boy's head in the toilet; only the hair in the water.

"Do I…know you?" Roxas asked, raising a brow.

"Oh! Um…I'm Le-SORA! Sora Valentine! I'm, uh, your Uncle Vincent's, uh, nephew! So he's my real uncle, hehe…I heard all about you and your family from Uncle Vincent! I'm new here!" Sora mentally cursed himself for sounding so stupid and rushing that sentence out.

"Oh…nice to meet you; I'd shake your hand but I'm upside-down…"

"Right! Hold on!" Sora looked at the situation before him, not quite sure how to get his son out of this without dropping his son's head completely in the toilet, "Who did this to you?" Sora asked as he tried to at least move the body but to no avail.

"The Struggles team…" Roxas muttered and Sora's mouth dropped,

"What?!"

"Yeah…they went all out today…sometimes I don't bother to spike my hair more than it already is because my head ends up in the toilet at least once a week...oh don't untie that first!"

Sora's hand quickly released the rope he was trying to untie.

"Once a week?! Do your parents know about this?!"

"_Obviously not…" _Sora thought to himself, wondering why he never noticed how low Roxas was on the school's food chain.

"Of course not…"

"Why not?!" Sora demanded only to receive a weirded-out look by Roxas, "I mean…why not? Shouldn't they?" Sora toned his voice down.

"_I gotta learn how to stop talking like a parent! Remember Leon! You're NOT his father right now!" _

"Well…it's a little hard to tell your parents that your sister's boyfriend is not only a popular student loved by 90 percent of the student body and leader of the school's Struggle's team but also the leader in the 'let's torture Roxas' team...OOMPH!" Gurgling sounds were made before Sora almost went into panic.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry!"

Roxas head fell completely into the toilet and Sora had to quickly untie a couple more ropes before helping the boy's head out of the water. Roxas had to stay in an uncomfortable position until Sora completely untied him and helped Roxas sit upright before he used toilet paper to dry his hair.

"Okay if I heard right earlier: NAMINE HAS A BOYFRIEND?!"

"Yeah…" Roxas nodded, "Why? You were hoping to get her?"

"What? Oh! No! I was just…surprised! I mean…I haven't heard anything from Uncle Vincent!"

"Oh well everyone in my family knows about him except for my Otosan, Leon."

"What?" Sora nearly growled. Cloud kept this from him?! Cloud was OKAY with this?!

"Yeah, he's a popular guy. Manly, strong, handsome, and skilled. But a jerk to me just because I threatened that I'd beat him up if he hurts my sister…that was the one mistake that screwed my life over…" Roxas shook his head and sighed.

"You think you can point him out to me at lunch?" Sora asked, his fist tightening.

"Um, sure," Roxas shrugged and Sora helped him into a stand, "You know…I just realized how much we look like each other…"

"Oh! What a coincidence! Hahaha!" Sora tried to laugh it off, "I gotta tell Uncle Vincent about us! We're like long-lost brothers! Okay, let's go to lunch as soon as I finish drying your hair!"

"I'm fine, my hair is naturally spiky-"

"I'm drying your hair…" Sora growled, already forgetting he's not supposed to act like a parent, and Roxas just let the new kid do what he wanted; as by this point, Roxas was used to withdraw himself by that kind of tone.

* * *

The two boys that can be mistaken for twins entered the lunch room, Sora giving Roxas his leather jacket to borrow. Roxas helped Sora through buying lunch and they sat together. Between the bathroom to them sitting down, Roxas gave Sora the lowdown of the school. It wasn't until Roxas suddenly blushed and looked away that Sora finally asked a question.

"What's wrong?" he asked,

"N-Nothing…" Roxas shook his head and wished he had his own white jacket back since it had a hood; but Sora forcefully stuffed the wet outfit into Roxas's locker, saying the young blonde will 'catch a cold' and it's 'unsanitary.' The blonde lifted his hand to help hide his face even more. Sora only rolled his eyes and turned around to see a bunch of people in black leather walking into the cafeteria…

"Wow…I can probably fit in," Sora nodded his head as he watched the people in black with very bad boy(or girl) looks. The group suddenly stopped before Sora and Roxas's table.

"…You the new kid?" a tall spiky red-head asked.

"…Yeah," Sora replied bluntly,

"You have a pretty decent rep for only being here only half a day, your looks being the main gossip around here. Name's Axel! A-X-E-L! Got it Memorized?"

"...Yeah," Sora replied again with the same blunt face and voice.

"Look us up when you're free. We're Organization XIII," Axel was about to leave but he stopped himself and reached out to pull Roxas's chin so he could see him,

"Heya, Roxy, almost didn't recognize you in black leather," Axel greeted with a smirk, "You look good," he complimented before releasing Roxas and walked away, his group following him.

"_Roxy?" _Sora thought as he watched the strange group (with good fashion sense) leave. Roxas continued to stare at Axel and would've fallen out of his seat if Sora didn't reach over to pull the blonde back.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…" Roxas slowly nodded and took in deep breaths.

"What the heck is Organization XIII? Do they recruit people in leather or something?"

"Of course not. It's just a coincidence that most of them like wearing it. But they're people no one messes with! They're like the bad boys of the schools. Or the bad girls. Those two girls, Larxene and Xion, are the most respected girls in the entire school. They're huge feminists, especially Larxene, and they certainly live up to it. Sure, they've been called bitches but-"

"Roxas! Don't use foul language!" Sora cut in and Roxas stared at the brunette in silence, "I mean…uh…sorry, I'm just not used to hearing it…go on!"

"Well you're gonna have to get used it at this school. So anyway: Yeah, they've been called _that _but they can live up to their reputation. Larxene especially is usually seen beating up a guy if she's not with Organization XIII. No one messes with Organization XIII! At all! The group is sort of infamous but also famous depending on the person I guess," Roxas tried to explain.

"That Axel guy…is he the leader? And is there actually 13 members in there?"

"Well…he's sort of the unofficial leader as being a senior and being part of the group since he was a freshman. And no, there are not actually thirteen members since seniors graduate and new members join every year."

"Interesting…so why the heck did you flush when Axel came over and touched you?"

Roxas blushed again and squirmed in his seat,

"I…no reason…"

"Oh my god…" Sora shook his head, "That guy is a _senior_! You're only 15!"

Roxas only shrugged,

"And you said so yourself that he's a bad boy! Why would you like someone like that?!"

"Axel's not that bad really…I mean, he's bad in school but as a person, he's pretty decent…" Roxas mumbled.

"How would you know this exactly?"

"Well…he actually helped me once…more than once actually…If he happens to be around, he stops the people bullying me. He hasn't poked fun of me and, well, he's just nice to me…something I don't get often from people…"

"Oh…" and Sora backed off from that topic, "I guess that's nice of him," he shrugged, trying to figure out how Roxas endured years of this kind of torture.

"Can I borrow this?" Roxas asked, pointing at the jacket,

"…Can't you get your own? And you just want it because Axel complimented you, right?"

"Oh, right…and yeah…Oh no…" Roxas's face went pale upon looking in the same direction Organization XIII came from.

"Oh what now?" Sora turned around to see what Roxas was afraid of. In came another group of students following a silver-haired young man, strolling along confidently while all eyes fell on him. Sora blinked and when the two met eye to eye, Sora unconsciously glared. Not sure why, but the man did give off a very familiar aura.

"Is he the one that-"

"Yeah!" Roxas nodded and quickly looked away, trying to hide his face the same way when Axel was over earlier, "Don't look! Don't look!"

Sora ignored Roxas's warning as he continued glaring until the group stopped next to their table.

"Roxas…I can't believe you got yourself out of that predicament we put you in. I was hoping to go through lunch without having a reason to gag afterwards!"

"…Who ARE you to be talking like that to him?" Sora stood up but realized the guy's got a full head over him; but that didn't shake him as Sora stood his ground.

"Sora! No!" Roxas hissed,

"…You're the new kid. It's Riku, remember it. Just because you're new, I'm letting you off the hook for now," Riku crossed his arms and stood threatening closer to Sora before suddenly turning to leave; but not without pulling Roxas by the jacket and pulled him hard enough so he fell out of his seat, sending roars of laughter to those that saw it. Sora quickly knelt down to help his son up and sat back into the seat.

"That jerk!" Sora formed a fist and was about to go after him but Roxas grabbed a hold of Sora.

"No! Don't start a fight! You'll be ganged up on!" Roxas warned.

"Yeah but…" Sora's mouth dropped at the sight before him. Riku was leaning down and planting a kiss on Naminé…his DAUGHTER! And that kiss was going a little too far than he wanted to see, "Okay that guy has JUST crossed the line…"

"No!" Roxas held onto Sora's arm but the blonde only found himself being dragged across the cafeteria floor until he let go and watched in fear as Sora approached Riku and without a word, punched the guy across the face.

* * *

"I'm here on your first day of school at lunch…why would you do something so STUPID?!" Vincent exclaimed when he was called to school about his nephew getting beaten up. Sora let out a sigh as he was holding an ice pack to his head a second time in the same week,

"Long story…" he somehow answered even though he was nearly choked to death less than 20 minutes ago. The huge black left eye didn't exactly help him see Vincent very well out of his one good right eye either.

"Yeah? I got the short version of it though. I saw the kid that beat you up and I saw his father on my in while they were on their way out."

"So?"

"I'm surprised that you never suspected why that kid looked familiar, if it did at all to you…That was Sephiroth's son!"

"…Who?" Sora questioned but he was more surprised that he made Vincent groan in frustration than the fact that that name sounds really familiar.

"You know! The guy that used to bully and beat up Cloud since elementary school? That is until you came along in Junior High school and he started beating up on you instead because you always defended Cloud?"

"…Oh…" Sora slowly nodded, remembering the man he shoved back into his memory, "...How the hell did that cold-hearted bastard make someone love him? And he did NOT always beat me up!"

"Sure he didn't…and I don't know but all I know is that fate really hates you. You got beaten up by Sephiroth when you were in junior high school but the man moved on to fry bigger people in high school (no joke intended), now your 15 again and back in high school only to get beaten up by Sephiroth's own son (who is also bigger than you)."

"Thanks man, I really needed that," Sora remarked sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Notes:**

**-I can't believe I did that to Roxas! Poor guy!**

**-Did anybody expect Riku as the boyfriend? **_**Technically**_**, it was Riku Replica/Repliku but no one is gonna name their kid that so it just became Riku.**

**Please R and R!!!**


	4. Nemesis

**I was thinking about how to end this story and I have 3 different endings running around in my head. Hope I can figure it out by the time I get near the end! **

* * *

When Sora was taken back to Vincent's home, the boy started piling up on food and eating in the kitchen.

"How's the eye?" Vincent asked, coming back into the kitchen with a Hi-Potion.

"Am I allowed to have that used on me?" Sora asked, pointing at the potion as he stuffed a sandwich into his mouth made of chips, ketchup, hot dogs, butter, sprinkles, and popcorn.

"…yes, now hold still," Vincent ordered as he poured the potion over the boy, healing the eye just a bit, "So…how's your first day of school?"

"Wonderful…my life is just getting better and better!"

"Enough with the sarcasm, please."

"Ugh! I realized I'm a terrible father!"

"So you finally agree on something with Cloud," Vincent cut in,

"I never said that!"

"But Cloud been complaining to me on how you're a bad father all the time."

"…What?"

"Nothing," Vincent shook his head as he recycled the empty potion bottle.

"Well anyway: I find out my son is the school's punching bag. And I find out my daughter has a boyfriend that my whole family knows about but me! Then I find out my son is crushing on a senior bad boy obsessed with leather, and don't comment on that! Then I find out the leader of the people that beat up my son is no other than my daughter's boyfriend! Then you know the rest. I punched the guy and I ended up at the nurse's office."

"You still think fate wants you to retry your life?" Vincent asked as he watched the boy stuff his mouth with food and shaking his head.

"No…no way," Sora shook his head, "My children are more important. I think my true mission is: helping out my son and daughter," Sora concluded after swallowing.

"Wow…your life does suck. I would hate to be turned young again only to nose in other people's lives," Vincent muttered.

"But you don't age at all!"

"Good point; well I'm gonna nap now, don't do anything stupid while I am…" Vincent walked off with a sigh.

"Are you sleeping in a coffin?" Sora teased and Vincent sent him a glare, "I was joking! Oh! I'll be out! I'm seeing my son! Cloud might call you so have a story ready!"

Vincent groaned, wondering why he didn't just throw the boy at Cloud and letting him take care of his husband that turned into a teenager.

* * *

Sora ran down the street until he reached his house. As luck would have it, he sees Roxas playing basketball out in front.

"Hey! Roxas!" Sora called and the blonde turned to see Sora running up to him,

"Hey Sora. You're alive! Wow! Your eye is looking much better too!"

"Oh, I heal fast! Forget about me! It was nothing!" Sora lied, trying to make Roxas forget about his stupid black eye, "So Roxas! Do you Struggle?"

"A bit…" he answered with a shrug.

"Alright then…show me what you got."

"…Do I have to?"

"Come on!" Sora pleaded, "Let's play a game!"

"Well alright…"

"And don't hold back! Even though I'm injured! Give me your best shot!"

Best shot indeed. The game ended with Sora on his back with orbs all over the already-messy backyard.

"Ow…how are you not on the team?" he somehow asked as he slowly got up, pain striking every muscle in his body.

"I don't know," Roxas shrugged and offered a hand to Sora to help the boy up.

"Ah! Ow! Well this just proved one thing to me: I'm getting you on the team."

"…You're getting me on the team?" Roxas repeated with a raised brow.

"Hell yeah! You're good. Okay? You're GOOD! You deserve a spot on the team! We're trying out together when try-outs come around, alright?"

"Um…I guess so…but Riku-"

"Who cares? Why would be beat up someone on his own team?"

"To make himself look better?"

"Roxas! Have some confidence!"

"That's a little hard when you have had your head dunked into the toilet for years…"

"Then hang around me! After my humiliating first day, it can't be as bad!" Sora offered and Roxas found himself nodding. But before he could say anything, they heard a honk.

"Oh, Dad's home. Come on," Roxas motioned and Sora followed the blonde out front to see Cloud and Tifa come out of Tifa's car.

"Thanks Tifa, I needed that," said Cloud in appreciation,

"No problem, Cloud. Anytime!"

"Hey Dad, hey Auntie Tifa!" Roxas greeted while Sora hid his body a bit against the house.

"Hey Roxas!" Tifa greeted back while Cloud gave the boy a nod in acknowledgement. Sora stared at Cloud as he started to head into the house with Tifa. He was knocked out of his trance when Roxas hits him over the head with the Struggle's weapon.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sora exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"You wouldn't answer me," Roxas replied bluntly. Tifa and Cloud turned, both seeing Sora clearly…well they spotted the spiky hair and black eye first but they spotted the boy nonetheless.

"Who is your friend, Roxas?" Tifa asked, "He looks a lot like you! Oh my! Did he get into a fight?"

"Oh, he's a new kid and got beat up at school. But he's okay! This is Sora. Sora Valentine. He's Uncle Vincent's nephew. Sora, this is my Dad and his friend, Auntie Tifa!" Roxas introduced.

"Vincent has a brother?" was the first question that left Cloud and Tifa's mouths in unison.

"Er, he's a mysterious man…I didn't even know Uncle Vincent existed in my family until a year ago!" Sora lied and gave them a smile that would hopefully have them drop the topic.

"Well that does sound like Vinnie," Tifa nodded in agreement,

"Vinnie?" Sora repeated and tried not to laugh at the nickname while Cloud stared hard at Sora,

"What's wrong, Cloud?" Tifa asked but Cloud didn't answer as he continued to stare at Sora and slowly approached him.

"Um…something wrong, Mr. Leonhart?" Sora asked as innocently as possible.

"Ah, that'll be Mr. Strife! He's taking back his last name!" Tifa corrected. Cloud leaned down to get a better look at Sora who only leaned back to avoid getting too close to Cloud's face.

"Something wrong, Dad?" Roxas asked with concern. In a second, Cloud's hands grabbed a hold of Sora's face and Sora felt violated as he had one too many people touch his face like that. Not only that, his bruised eye caused some pain.

"No way…"

"What?" both Tifa and Roxas questioned at Cloud's strange behavior.

"You look just like my husband…at least when he was in high school and minus the black eye. He never got beaten up…at least not this badly. This is just…" Cloud tilted Sora's head in every angle and eventually the hand started feeling the spiky hair, "Oh my god…this is unbelievable. You're just like him…the spiky hair, the blue eyes, the-"

"Cloud, Sweetie, calm down. I'm so sorry! This divorce is taking a toll on him!" Tifa apologized and slowly started to pull Cloud away,

"Okay, Tifa, you have to admit that's frickin weird!" Cloud pointed at Sora who was trying to get feeling back in his face.

"Hehe, it IS weird! But it's okay!" Sora reassured with a fake grin.

"Cloud, Honey, take in a breath and let it out. You have to get over Leon if you're going to go through with this! Find someone new!"

Roxas was leading Sora back to the backyard but upon hearing those words, Sora spun himself around,

"Let's take a break and play basketball," he suggested but before Roxas could even reply, he pulled his son over to the basketball in the grass.

"Yeah I guess…" Cloud shrugged.

"Like Yuffie said: We need to get you back on the market."

Sora found his body twitching at that quote while he retrieved the basketball for Roxas when he throws it.

"I guess so…" Cloud slowly nodded as he stared at the ground.

"And I agree with Yuffie. Look at yourself! You're not even excited! Which you should be! You need someone to tell you you're incredibly attractive and will love you forever but MEAN it!"

When Sora caught the ball, he threw it back harder than he intended due to some strong emotions that rose in himself and almost knocked Roxas off his feet when he caught it.

"Yeah," Cloud finally looked up at his friend, "Yeah you're right. The sooner I find someone the sooner I can get Leon out of my head…"

"Oh! Yuffie said she's already got someone in mind!"

"Oh no…I rather not go on a blind date with someone Yuffie picked…no offense to her of course."

"She told me it was someone we all knew so…it can't be THAT bad," Tifa reminded with a shrug and Cloud sighed again,

"Well alright…one date couldn't hurt…"

Sora turned his body, jealousy ruling his judgment, to say something only to get hit in the back of his head by the basketball and his face met the ground.

"Sora!" Roxas cried, running up to the body.

"Oh my, is he's alright?" Tifa asked as she and Cloud went over to Sora, helping the boy roll over and sit up.

"You okay?" Cloud asked with concern and Sora wanted to scream at the top of his lungs a big "NO!" and then lecture his lover about how he's completely against this blind date idea. But due to his current situation, all that bottled up emotion stayed inside him for him to vent to Vincent later.

Nope, today was not a good day at all…

* * *

"I can't believe you," Vincent stated when he was called and awoken from his nap just to pick up Sora who was 'knocked unconscious' from a basketball.

"Sorry…" Sora apologized with a bandage on his nose and an ice pack on his forehead, "Come on, Roxas threw that ball pretty hard and I hit the ground pretty hard. If I didn't know better, I think I broke my nose!"

Vincent only shook his head,

"Just…stay here and occupy yourself while I steal a bear from your fridge unless Cloud threw them out already…"

"…So THAT'S where they disappeared to!" Sora exclaimed before getting a warning shot from Vincent to keep quiet about what he says.

When Vincent appeared in the kitchen, he went straight to the fridge, but saw no beer, so instead he took a soda.

"So Vinnie, when did you have a brother AND a nephew?" Tifa asked, causing Vincent to realize his surroundings. He must be more tired than he thought if he walked by Tifa and Cloud at the kitchen table without noticing them.

"Huh? Oh…I don't know," he shrugged and opened his drink to get SOME energy so he can withstand having Sora in his home later today, "And don't call me that."

"But Vincent, it must be a really young brother if his son is THAT young," Cloud stated, "Roxas says they're in the same grade…" Cloud suddenly gasped, "Don't tell me your whole family stopped aging too!"

"Oh trust me, that's not the case…" Vincent shook his head, taking a sip.

"But Vincent, that boy-"

"Cloud, it's okay. It's probably just a coincidence and Vinnie's really mysterious so we probably shouldn't bug him about his family," Tifa advised.

"Yes, please!" Vincent added right after her statement.

"But Sora looks…ugh…fine…" Cloud lets out a breath, letting the topic go…for now.

Until Vincent took Sora home, Cloud spent most of the time sneaking peaks at Sora. Trying to take it all in. But no matter how many times he looks at Sora, he just can't stop imagining Leon as a teenager again.

* * *

It was his second day of school and Sora was getting laughed at due to the fight and now a bandaged nose. But other than that, he admits that it was better than the first as he didn't get beaten up at lunch and missing his remaining classes. Now he took his first step, of his new life, into Health Class…

His face immediately brightened up when he saw Naminé but it went into a frown as soon as he saw Riku was also in the same class and he leaned over after he sat on her desk, so the two can make-out. Sora wasn't sure if he was more pissed off about yesterday with Cloud trying to find someone new or the fact that Riku wasn't suspended for beating him up yesterday and is tongue-ing his daughter.

"Excuse me!" Sora's foot kicked the desk as he passed by and Riku lost his balance, forcing his mouth to leave Naminé's if he wanted to catch himself. Riku got on his feet to meet eyes with Sora once more,

"You again?"

"Yeah me again you got a problem with that?" Sora commented as he sat down behind Riku who was tempted to knock the lights out of Sora if the teacher wasn't eyeing him so closely.

"You just can't keep running into trouble can you? As soon as you step foot out of this classroom you're dead, wuss. I almost feel sorry for you. I never gave a beating to someone that looks as unmanly as you before," Riku taunted.

"At least I won't go around &$%ing anything that moves!"

"For your information, I'm quite loyal," Riku raised his arm to point at Naminé and Sora glared harder at the man in front of him before said-man leaned over to kiss her again; that became Sora's last straw.

Sora shot up from his desk and tackled his now-mortal-nemesis, landing the first punch on him again when they were on the ground.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm here on the second day of school, this might be a record," Vincent stated, staring down at Sora sitting in the office with an ice pack on his right eye.

"I hate school…" Sora didn't even comment back on Vincent's statement, "Hate it so much…"

"Oh come on, it's only 2 beatings," Vincent almost chuckled.

"Hey just because I have another black eye, it doesn't mean I lost and got beaten!"

"Oh really? On YouTube it looked like you were getting your sorry ass kicked…" Even Sora could hear Vincent trying to hold in a laugh.

"Already on YouTube?" Sora groaned and fell back only to yell out in pain when his head collided with the wall.

"If Sephiroth wasn't me and Cloud's mortal enemy, I would talk to him just so we could laugh at you getting beaten up twice in a row by his kid that also left without a scratch on him."

"I bruised both cheeks of his face! That's still something!" Sora argued.

"Yeah…two 'bruised' cheeks compared to two black eyes make you look so much less pathetic," said Vincent sarcastically and Sora only growled at him. His self esteem can only be so high for so long…

* * *

**Hey Happy (late) Thanksgiving everyone!**

**Please R and R!**


	5. Bonding

Back at Vincent's home, the raven-haired man pulled out another Hi-Potion to heal Sora's newly injured eye but the potion also healed the first injured eye more so the boy didn't completely look like a clown. It also helped heal the bruises placed all over the body. Vincent couldn't help but feel someone's going to eventually accuse him for being an abusive 'guardian' if Sora kept getting these injuries. Sora's body already looked a bit black and blue and it was only two days worth of fighting from ONE person. Unless Sora didn't mention the fact he was ganged up on but that most likely wasn't the case since Riku was the only person that got in trouble both times.

When the clock showed that school was over, Sora made his way back to his home again in hopes to continue giving Roxas some confidence boost. He hoped that his second black eye doesn't affect his efforts of doing so.

The young brunette nearly dived into some bushes when he saw Riku out in the driveway. When Naminé approached him, they both went into a van with a bunch of other teens and drove off. Of course, Riku didn't leave without doing some damage to Roxas.

Sora left his hiding place only to be greeted by Roxas hanging off the basketball hoop with rope tied to one leg.

"…How does Naminé not notice this?!" Sora exclaimed and took the step ladder he saw in the grass that Riku and his friends must've originally used to get Roxas up there.

"Oh she notices…" Roxas replied as he watches Sora cautiously climb up the ladder to untie the ropes.

"What?! And she doesn't do anything?!"

"She's not THAT sweet and innocent," Roxas stated, "Oh please don't drop me, I'm gonna get a concussion if you do."

"Don't worry I got you. But still! You're her brother! How can she watch you get tortured like this?!"

"Because Riku treats her like a princess and I'm just the annoying brother that he hates. I think even I would choose the knight in shining armor if I were in her shoes," Roxas sighed as he slowly felt himself being lowered to the ground.

"Princess? Are you sure the guy's not treating her like some whore-which she is not-and will not just throw her away after he's done with his fun?"

"I don't know…I really don't get a chance to see them together outside of school or the few moments when she says bye to me and leaves with him. But based on what she's told me, he treats her like a princess. He gets her anything she wants and is really affectionate to her."

"Affectionate? Yeah right! He's just trying to get into her pants! Or dress...or skirt…you know what I mean!"

"Dude I know you hate him as much as I do but in case you haven't notice: those that don't like him end up like me and you."

Roxas was now completely lowered to the ground safely and Sora jumped down from the latter.

"Well he's not going to get away with it!" Sora stated and helped Roxas undo the ropes on his leg.

"You sound really confident for a guy with black eyes. I heard what happened today. It sounded like you got a brutal beating."

"It wasn't THAT bad!"

"I heard the teacher had to leave the room just to bring in more teachers."

"That was true but I wasn't beaten up THAT badly!" Sora repeated and helped Roxas into a stand, "Come on, let's go struggle for a bit."

"Well I…guess so," Roxas shrugged while he nodded.

"No you won't, boys."

The two looked towards the open gate that lead into the backyard to see a shirtless Cloud in sunglasses and in another pair of Leon's baggy pants that can pass as him never touching them in his life.

"Why not?" Roxas asked while Sora struggled not to turn red at the sight of that bare body he hasn't seen in a long time. Cloud lifted his sunglasses and placed it on his head,

"I'm working on the backyard now," he answered, "Do you want to help, Roxas? And Sora? I'll take you guys out for pizza afterwards if you want."

"I don't mind. Do you want to help, Sora?" Roxas asked but the boy had his back turned to Cloud and was fidgeting, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…" Sora breathed out and quickly fanned himself.

"So do you want to help?"

"Um…sure!" Sora replied and tried to walk towards Cloud as casually as possible.

"Dad, aren't those Otosan's?" Roxas asked, pointing at the dirty gray pants.

"Yeah, that's why I'm wearing them. He never touched these but he never wanted to throw them out or donate them so I'm making some use of these!"

Sora wasn't sure if he should say anything on that but stayed quiet due to this not being his real body age-wise.

"Um, may I ask what you're doing to the backyard?" Sora asked as casually as possible.

"Just redoing it. It was a mess before. I mean worse than this! I may give myself a garden too…"

"Dad has a huge soft spot for flowers," Roxas whispered,

"Yeah I know…" Sora stated as he looked around at all the gardening tools and Cloud handed a shovel to him.

"You know?" Roxas questioned.

"I mean, uh, I would assume! It was just a feeling!"

"Right…"

The two looked back at Cloud again who walked over to hand another shovel to Roxas but not before giving Sora a long stare.

"Ah…I'm sorry, I'm just going to have to get used to this…" he apologized before walking away again but stopped, "…I could've sworn you had ONE black eye last time you were here."

"Oh he got beaten up again today," Roxas stated only to receive a hit across the arm from Sora.

"What? That's terrible."

"Oh I'm fine! Really! It was no big deal!"

"Who beat you up?"

"It was Ri-"

"No one important! We'll get right to work, Dad!" Roxas cut in before reminding Sora of the whole Riku-is-Naminé's-boyfriend-thing in whisper.

"He has to know what that guy's doing to you!" Sora whispered back.

"No! Dad's got enough things to worry about! See…my parents are getting divorced if you didn't already know. I don't want to bug him over something like this…"

"But…ugh…"

"Okay, why don't you two go dig up the dirt right over there," Cloud pointed near the corner of the yard.

"No problem, Dad!" Roxas replied and quickly pulled Sora along before he does mention Riku, "Look, my Dad really likes my Otosan. He's not exactly happy about the divorce happening…"

"He's not?" Sora's eyes showed immense interest, "Then…why are they…?"

"They've been fighting a lot; over the dumbest things too. Most of the time, I hear them fighting about when my Dad supposedly 'screwed my Otosan's life over' just because he got pregnant with Mako," Roxas angrily thrusts his shovel into the dirt, "And sometimes…I get mad at Otosan for saying that…"

"…Why?" Sora asked, never before hearing Roxas talk about this before.

"Because…he was pregnant with me and Naminé. So basically…we all screwed his life over. It makes me wonder if that mean he hates us too."

"Of course I-HE doesn't!" Sora cut in, "No man can hate his children! Well not this man at least! Uncle Vincent said they're going over custody in court! That's got to mean something!"

"I know…" Roxas sighed and leaned on his shovel, "But Otosan could at least be a bit more considerate with his word choices. Sometimes he would think Naminé and I are against him. Sometimes that's true and sometimes that's not…"

Sora's face showed a look of surprise, not believing that Roxas had lied to him half the time! Looking at the dirt before him, Sora started digging while continuing to listen to Roxas.

"I don't know how Naminé feels about the whole thing but…I really don't want to be taken away from Dad. If I had a choice on who I'll be living with, I want to stay with Dad. And I feel really bad that I feel this way because Otosan has always been good to me…even he wasn't a good father or lover, he was still a good person."

"Roxas…" Sora stopped digging and stared hard the ground, "Don't feel bad. I'm sure he'll understand if it comes down to it."

"Why you say that?"

"I don't know…" Sora shrugged as he avoided eye contact with Roxas and continued digging again, "Just a feeling…now come on! Start digging! Your dad said he'd take us out for pizza right?"

"Oh…right…" Roxas nodded and continued working, "Hey Sora."

"Yeah?"

"Um…thanks for listening. I'm sorry I started ranting there…"

"No problem," Sora turned his head and flashed a smile.

That's how it went for the next few days. Sora and Roxas became inseparatable with the exception of classes. They would go to school together and leave together (Vincent was more than happy that he doesn't have to get up early to drive Sora to school). Sora was extra happy when he didn't get beaten up again for the rest of the week. For being together, Riku couldn't bully Roxas without beating up Sora in the process that he thought the effort to do both just wasn't worth it. Especially since he can only get in trouble so many times without getting expelled. The two stuck together even more knowing they're protecting each other.

After coming home from school, they would help Cloud with the backyard and as promised, Cloud would take them out for a treat afterwards. Sora found it quite troublesome when they went for ice cream and he found himself staring at the way Cloud licked his ice cream most of the time that after a while, he just asked Roxas not to request for ice cream anymore or just not as often.

After their treat, the two would return to the house and Struggle in the front yard for a while before dinner comes and the two would finally separate.

As a bonus when the two were together was that Roxas started telling Sora everything. Roxas never spoke this much when Sora was Leon so he was happy to have this chance to be close to Roxas. He was happy to learn more about his son and just the fact that he's really bonded with Roxas makes him feel something he's never felt before.

On the negative side, he's not getting any closer to Naminé.

"I'm going to a party with Riku!" Naminé shouted as she left the house and ran by Sora and Roxas to get into Riku's car that just pulled up. Sora was tempted to throw his Struggle weapon at the car(or Riku's head) but Roxas quickly saw that temptation in Sora and grabbed the boy before he initiated the action.

"Come on, Sora, let's go inside. Forget about him," Roxas tried to calm Sora down.

"Ugh…fine!" Sora threw his arms up in the air and got out of Roxas's grip. Following the blonde, they headed inside. But all that frustration and anger left his body when he saw Cloud.

"Hey Sora, glad to see you again," Cloud greeted as he played with Sora's hair before leaving the two to get dinner started. Sora thought he lost feelings in his legs as they started to wobble when Cloud flashed a sweet smile and said hi to him. That smile…oh how he missed that smile…

"Do you want to stay for dinner, Sora?" Cloud offered but Roxas had to lightly hit Sora to get him to answer,

"Um, uh, yes! I mean…if it's okay!"

"Of course it's okay. Why don't you call Vincent to let him know you're staying for dinner?"

"Y-Yes! I will! Thank you!"

Dinner with Cloud…when was the last time he sat down with the family to eat?

* * *

**Notes:**

**I was working on some future chapters and I honestly like where the future chapters are going. **

**I'm narrowing my endings down too.**

**Please R and R!!!**

**Oh! And here's a small summary of next chapter: Cloud's going on a date and Sora's not happy one bit, especially after seeing the man Yuffie set him up with. **


	6. Date with Disaster

Cloud heard his front door nearly slammed opened followed by mixed shouts.

"Roxas?" he called but got no answer as silence followed, "Roxas!" the man walked into his family room to see Sora and Roxas sitting on the couch together and look up at him,

"So it _was_ you two. What happened at the tryouts?"

"Well…" Roxas looked at Sora who held a straight face, "Sora did great but didn't make it…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sora. And Roxas…?" Cloud asked in concern before Roxas jumped up from his seat,

"But I did better! I made the team!"

"Oh my-Roxas! I'm so proud of you!"

Sora felt his heart melt when he saw Cloud's face light up and hug Roxas. He was completely in the mood that his body unconsciously got up and hugged his family as well,

"Me too! You were amazing!"

"Um Sora…please let go. That's super inappropriate…" Cloud stated in a warning voice before Sora's eyes widened, his mind remembered his current body and immediately released the two,

"S-Sorry…but Roxas! Did you see Riku's face?! Priceless!" Sora exclaimed, trying to change the subject.

"I know! It was like unplanned revenge! I never felt so good!"

"And I thought this day couldn't get any better," Cloud chuckled and gently pulled Roxas's arm, "Come on guys, I wanna show you the yard. I finished it!"

"No way!" Roxas exclaimed in excitement and he nearly ran to the backyard himself. Opening the door, the three stepped out into a luscious garden. Instead of trees that were barely taken cared of before, the place was filled with new trees organized against the fence and beautiful flowers ranging in different colors that it looked like a rainbow on land covered most of the yard. It was breathtaking and appealing to the eye but also very calming.

"Dad! This is awesome!" Roxas exclaimed and hugged the man again.

"Wow…" was the only word that left Sora's mouth. When people asked about his backyard, there was really nothing to say about it…until now. It was then that he started remembering some conversations he's had with Cloud…

"_Can you fix the backyard?"_

"_Why don't you fix the backyard?!" _

"_Oh NOW you tell me to fix it! I've asked if I could use your tools to fix it but you never let me touch your stuff!" _

"_Why do you need my stuff to fix a stupid yard?"_

"_Fixing a yard of that mess can't be done with just hands! And it's NOT a stupid yard! It's OUR yard!"_

"_Whatever…do what you want…"_

"_Ugh! You're impossible!" _

"Sora? Sora!" Roxas lightly pushed Sora's head to get his attention,

"Y-Yeah?"

"You zoned out on us. Don't tell me Vincent's yard is worse than ours originally was! You acted like you never saw a garden this amazing in your life!"

"Well…I kind of haven't I guess," Sora replied and continued staring at the yard.

"Oh it's not that great," Cloud stated and placed his hands on both boys' shoulders, "It's going to take some time and work to keep it pretty. Come on, I'll make a quick snack for you guys before I go out."

"Where are you going?" Sora couldn't help but ask as he was lead back into the house.

"Dad's going on a date that Auntie Yuffie set-up! That's why he's dressed nice today," Roxas laughed only to receive a light hit from Cloud after Roxas and Sora sat at the kitchen table. That's when Sora noticed that Cloud was wearing a nice black dress shirt and…are those HIS black leather pants?

"And it's a one-time thing! It's never going to happen again!" Cloud stated while looking in the cabinets.

"_Does he always steal my clothes when he works or is doing something he doesn't want to do?" _Sora thought as he watched Cloud walk around in his tight pants and the dress shirt that wasn't buttoned up all the way.

"_But he does look nice in my clothes…"_

It then he just remembered why Cloud was even dressed like this.

"Wait…a d-date?" Sora repeated and couldn't help but feel he was just violated in some way, "With _who_?"

"Oh another friend that my Dad used to-"

"He's NOT a friend! I just know him! So he's…an acquaintance!" Cloud cut in while taking something from the fridge and then putting it in the microwave.

"You don't sound too happy about this…" Sora said in concern and Cloud sighed.

"It's just…well I'm sure Roxas has told you I'm getting divorced and well…I have to move on in some way, shape, or form. Even if I won't like it right away, it's a start…but still, I admit I kind of wished Yuffie set me up with someone I'm actually compatible with…or can stand…"

"But still…"

"Oh don't worry about me, Sora. This is my problem and no one else's. And one night couldn't hurt. Even if he is kind of annoying…" Cloud reassured.

"I think he's funny," Roxas stated only to have Cloud roll his eyes.

"Well I know where this date is going considering I don't think he's funny at all…he's an idiot…" Cloud opened the microwave and placed the eggrolls on two plates and giving them to Sora and Roxas.

"Thanks Dad. I'll be right back, going to the bathroom," with that, Roxas left briefly after putting an eggroll in his mouth.

"…I don't want to sound nosy but…do you think there's a chance you and your lover will stay together?" Sora asked as he poked his eggrolls.

"Wow Sora, you sound more upset about my divorce than my own kids! But…I don't know, probably not," Cloud shrugged and pulled up a chair to sit himself at the table in front of Sora.

"But why not? Can't you two find a way to fix things? I'm sure he'll try hard too if you let him know how much you want to stay with him!" Sora nearly pleaded.

"I've already tried. I just got tired of trying I guess," Cloud replied sadly.

"Well…have you tried telling him…in a letter?"

"A letter?" Cloud repeated with a raised brow.

"Yeah! I heard that you can express how you truly feel in writing!"

"Yeah I've heard that too but…"

"Come on! You're not divorced YET! There's still a chance right? Oh! And I can even send it for you! He's been staying with Uncle Vincent until he had to go on a sudden business trip and left Uncle Vincent the address!"

"…I might," Cloud nodded and Sora started cheering in his mind, "I won't expect anything but…I'll consider it, Sora, thanks. To be honest, if my date goes worse than I imagine in my head, I'll definitely consider writing to Leon!"

Sora smiled brightly for him as he started to eat, happy he might get a chance to get Cloud back. And that's when he realized: _he wanted Cloud back_.

"So um…if I may ask, and you don't have to tell me, but what exactly was wrong with the relationship?"

"Hmm, well, hard to say I guess. We just started fighting more than usual and…I didn't exactly appreciate him blaming me because his life sucks. It's like he's always in a sour mood and I think he takes me for granted. He doesn't do anything to help around the house and I mean he doesn't do ANYTHING at all! He works, then comes home and complains. I know life isn't all rainbows and happiness but he doesn't have to be so negative about things. I learned how to be a bit more positive and I had things worse than he did!"

"Wow…he does sound kind of annoying," Sora stated; he was about to argue in his mind but realized he didn't really have anything to argue about…

"Heh, yeah, he can be...what I'm really upset about though is that…he doesn't talk to me anymore. I would get a greeting or goodbye if I'm lucky. But I never hear him tell me 'thanks' or 'I love you' anymore. I haven't gotten a hug from him in the longest time ever…Eventually it got to the point when I stopped telling him that and just stopped being affectionate back…that's when I decided I wanted us to separate. I just don't want to live like that…"

"Oh…I'm so sorry…That's really sad to hear."

"Don't be sorry, silly," Cloud stood up and played with Sora's hair when he walked by, "There's nothing to be sorry about. And don't be sad for me like that, I'm fine."

"_You have no idea…" _Sora suddenly got up when he noticed Cloud left the kitchen. He turned the corner to see Roxas opening the front door and Cloud taking his time approaching it.

"_Did I go deaf and not hear the doorbell or knocking?"_

When the door opened all the way and he saw who was standing there, Sora's eyes briefly widened before narrowing into a furious frown.

"Hell. No."

"Hell no what?" Roxas asked and Sora nearly jumped out of his skin, not noticing Roxas walk up next to him.

"Um…uh…nothing…"

"Who is your friend, yo?"

Sora's brow slightly twitched, his memories of this certain red-haired bundle of annoyance that 'talks funny' starting to surface. One look at him and his stomach tightened even if he didn't fully remember who it was.

"This is Sora, Sora Valentine. Apparently Uncle Vincent has a nephew. Sora, this is Reno. An old, uh, acquaintance of Dad's group of friends and the guy Auntie Yuffie decided to set Dad on a date with..." Roxas chuckled as he tried to hold on his laugh at the thought as it will never get old to him.

"What's up, yo?"

"Er…not much?" Sora replied as he tried to resist glaring daggers at the man.

"_Who the hell wears goggles on a date?" _

After hearing a few more 'yo's from Reno, Sora finally remembered where he's seen the man: His and Cloud's wedding. He was the idiot that got mistaken for a party crasher and caused some problems with the security and then he ruined the rest of their cake.

……

CLOUD IS GOING ON A DATE WITH THIS MAN?!

Taking things into his own hands, Sora took steps forward and 'tripped' in front of them but quickly stood up and looked between Cloud and Reno.

"So…you're the guy taking Clo-Mr. Leonhart on a date?" Sora started while trying not to sound like he wants to murder him.

"Unfortunately…" Cloud muttered before he felt Reno throw his arm around him,

"That's right, yo! We'll be leaving as soon as Yuffie gets here to babysit ya'll!"

"You didn't tell us Auntie Yuffie was coming!" Roxas exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh joy…" Sora muttered to himself.

"Well I had to have someone watch over you guys while I'm gone," Cloud stated and as if on cue, they heard tire screeching and a cat cry out, "That was probably her…"

It was Yuffie indeed as she ran up to the front door and jumped on Cloud and Reno,

"Hey guys!!!"

"Hey..." Cloud greeted,

"Hey yourself, yo!" the two high-fived before Yuffie jumped into the house from their backs and whipped out a camera,

"Say cheese!"

"Yuffie! No!" Cloud put a hand out but the shot was taken anyway, "Ugh…alright I'll make this brief just so I can leave already: Make sure Sora goes home before curfew and make sure my kids are in bed by 10 if we are not back already."

"No problem!" Yuffie gave a thumbs up before telling the two to get going already but Reno fell on his face after two steps and they saw his shoes somehow became untied.

Sora was the only one that took amusement to the man falling on the hard path on his way out.

Then came the introductions…oh joy…

And of course, the face playing…

"Whoa!!! You look a lot like Leon when he was in high school! At least from what I remember from this one picture I saw! I mean, I wasn't in school with him, I'm too young! Haha!"

"So I've heard…"

"That's really weird though!!! I have to call Vince now! Why didn't he tell me he had a nephew like you that's as cute as a button!?!?" with that, she released Sora's face and dashed to the phone to call up Vincent.

"Ow…" If Sora kept having his face being touched by every person that sees this connection, he better stop seeing people he knew…

----------------

When Sora got home that night, he was extremely surprised to find Vincent on the couch STILL talking on the phone with Yuffie. How the man has patience with Yuffie is beyond him. Sora sat on the floor before Vincent, waiting for him to finish up. Eventually, Vincent just got tired of being stared at so he ended his conversation with her.

"What do you want?"

"…I realized I don't want to go through with this divorce!" Sora announced only to receive a blank stare.

"So?"

"So?! You gotta help me get Cloud back!"

"…Squall, have you realized that this may be your teenage hormones speaking?"

"Arg! No! I'm sure it isn't! Okay it might be but that's how my love for him sparked anyway! I can't let this divorce go through! I have to show him that I still care about him!"

"That might be a little hard considering you're not exactly Squall Leonhart right now…"

"I know! That's why I need your help! Okay, I told Cloud that I went on a sudden business trip! And I was super lucky today that Cloud didn't seem to ask Yuffie about where I went or the whole thing would be ruined! You seem to be on good terms with Yuffie, PLEASE ask her to help us out on the story if Cloud ever asks about my whereabouts."

"…You want me to tell Yuffie that you're turned into a 15-"

"NO!" Sora immediately waved his hands and put them into an X, "Don't tell her THAT! Just get her to help without telling the secret! I beg of you, Vincent!"

"…What do I get out of this?"

"Um…a happy Cloud once I turn back and into a good lover?"

"…Fine."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Yeah whatever…"

* * *

**Notes:**

**-So when I went through possible people for Cloud to go on a date with, I just started laughing when Reno popped into my head. I know some people like that pairing (heck, like Sora, Cloud is paired with everyone!), but I find that pairing kind of funny. I can imagine it now: Cloud comes from the date and just slams the door in Reno's face. So yeah, I chose Reno just to annoy Cloud and poor Sora can only 'fall' to untie the man's shoes but not much more! He can't punch the guy out in this body!**

**Please Read and Review!!!**


	7. Party Plan

**And a very Merry Christmas to everyone!**

**So I'm on vacation right now and well…it's nice except for the fact I don't have free internet access! And I'm not sure where 60 dollars of mine went…**

**Yeah I'm on a cruise and we stopped at a place that had STARBUCKS! I don't even drink anything from there, but my family does but I'm here because THERE'S FREE INTERNET!**

**So after going through my e-mail with more than 50 e-mails, my Deviantart that had 400 deviations and almost another 400 messages, and then my YouTube only to find out I'm on the verge of being suspended…**

**And yeah…after all that, and finding out how to beat this boss in .hack/MUTATION, I decided I might as well update a fanfic while I have the access to internet! And so here it is! **

**Here's my gift!**

* * *

A couple days later, Cloud handed Sora the letter he said he'd write to Leon and the boy rushed back to Vincent's house to rip it open. It wasn't the most pleasant letter as Cloud spent the first half of the letter calling Leon a prick among other names...

But the letter softened up in the second half, telling about the times they were happy and how Cloud didn't really want to throw it all away like that…okay he didn't outright said that but he was definitely hinting at it. Everything in the second half was all Sora needed to hear to slide down against the door he stood by the whole time and dreamily sighed, clutching the letter to his chest.

"…What are you doing?" Vincent asked when he saw Sora looking like a love-sick school girl.

"Just…reading the letter Cloud wrote for me…well my real self, not Sora!"

"Is he telling you how he can't wait for the divorce to be done with?"

"No! He actually doesn't want to completely let this relationship go! I still have a chance!"

"Are you sure?" Vincent crossed his arms and raised a brow.

"Of course!"

"Have you checked the back of that letter?" Vincent pointed and Sora turned the paper around.

_P.S. Our rescheduled day in court is the 27__th__ of this month_

Sora glared at Vincent before tucking the letter away.

"What? I only pointed it out to you!"

"You didn't have to…" Sora muttered back. He went up to his room and placed the letter by his night stand as he tried to figure out how to win Cloud back with this body…

He spent his whole walk back to his (real) home, since dinner time didn't hit yet, thinking about that only to walk in on Riku and Naminé making out in the driveway. Sora put his love for Cloud on hold and decided he just HAD to break those two up if it is the last thing he'll ever do...okay second to last right after winning Cloud back.

"Roxas! Roxas!" Sora continuously knocked on the door of his own house, which he found stupid, until Cloud or Roxas opened the door since Naminé just took off with Riku.

"What?" the younger blonde asked when the door was finally opened and Sora let himself in,

"Roxas! We gotta-whoa!" Sora almost wanted to run back out when he got a clearer view of Roxas before him. The poor boy was sprouting pigtails with blue ribbons, and smeared rainbow-colored make-up all over his face.

"Don't say anything…" he threatened before closing the door and pulling Sora up to his room before someone snaps a picture of him through the windows or something.

"Where's your dad? I was just here not too long ago!"

"I think he stepped out with Auntie Tifa for a bit and will be back soon so he didn't bother to get a sitter," Roxas replied before closing the door to his room and locking it. Sora also saw how the window shades were also closed.

"Don't tell me Riku did that to you. Whose make-up did he even use?"

Roxas was already in his bathroom and turned on the sink before the question even came out.

"Naminé's…" he muttered and started splashing his face.

"Then…wouldn't he be the one that gets in trouble?"

"No! He's going to pin the loss of make-up on me then make her happy buy buying her a new set!"

"Dang he's sneaky…" Sora muttered to himself before approaching Roxas and started untying the ribbons out of Roxas's hair. When Roxas got the make-up completely off his face, Sora only got one ribbon out. Sora thought he had to cut Roxas's hair…but nether wanted that so Roxas spent a good 20 minutes screaming in pain as Sora tries to get the annoying knots, that Riku probably did on purpose, out of Roxas's hair and lose the short pigtails.

Of course, 5 minutes into their progress, Cloud had already arrived back and was wondering what the boys were doing in Roxas's room if Roxas is screaming his lungs out.

The best answer the boys could give was: "NOTHING!"

Cloud decided he didn't want to know, and just accepted that answer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You know…you did look cute in pigtails," Sora lightly joked before being hit across the arm but Sora laughed anyway, "Sorry, sorry!"

"I just can't believe he'd still bully me!" Roxas groaned and rubbed his head before looking in his bathroom trash can to see how much blonde hair was lost in the process.

"Yeah he's a bigger jerk than I thought…that reminds me. Do you know where Naminé went?"

"Uh…I think Kairi's party."

"Good! Let's go!" Pulling Roxas's arm, Roxas's face could only spell confusion,

"What? Whoa! Wait!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cloud thought it was a good idea to have Roxas socialize more and actually encouraged the two to go, forcing Roxas to be pulled by Sora.

After nagging Vincent for a good 10 minutes, Vincent drove them to the party. But he did tell Sora he's not coming back so Sora had to think of a way back home before the party ends. The two walked in, and Sora was surprised how today's parties don't look that much different than those he attended way back. There were teenagers…partying. Wow…he really wasted his life back then.

"This is a bad idea…" Roxas shook his head as he latched himself to Sora's arm and used Sora's body to try and hide behind.

"Oh come on, now! Don't be like that!"

"Almost everyone here could kill me!"

"You're exaggerating…" Sora rolled his eyes and suddenly stopped walking, "Hey look! It's your crush, Axel! Why don't you go talk to him while I find Nami," Sora suggested and pulled Roxas from his arm before shoving him towards the direction of that flaming red-head and then running.

"S-Sora! No! Wait!" Roxas cried after Sora, his sight was already lost in the crowd.

Sora glanced around; Naminé had to be here somewhere.

"Sora!"

The young man groaned, he felt guilty leaving Roxas by himself but the boy had to toughen up a bit! Yeah it's not his fault his self-esteem fell over the years but surely nothing TOO damaging can happen right? And if he's with Axel, he should be protected…right?

Before Sora could think about Roxas some more, he spotted that beautiful set of blonde hair sitting at a table near the corner, drawing in her sketchbook…and no Riku in sight.

"Nami!" he cried and quickly ran to her and pulled up the chair to sit next to her before she could even say anything.

"…Oh, you're Sora. You're Roxas friend right?" Naminé finally said something after a few moments of awkward silence between them.

"Yup! That's me!" he replied with a grin.

"And the one that attacked Riku…twice."

"Yeah…" Sora was less confident in his answer now…

"…"

"…"

"Can I help you with something?" Naminé asked after receiving nothing else from Sora.

"Let's talk about Riku," Sora stated, jumping to the point.

"…Okay?"

"Alright then: Why the hell are you dating him!" he nearly shouted for the entire room to hear.

"…What?" Naminé's eyes narrowed as she lightly glared at Sora.

"Why are you dating that jerk!"

"Hey! He's not a jerk!"

"Oh yes he is! Have you seen what he's doing to your brother!"

"Roxy was being mean to him so he was getting even. Boys will be boys," Naminé shrugged.

"…Roxas did not do ANYTHING to deserve the treatment Riku is giving him!" Sora shouted.

"Okay, look, stop talking about Riku and Roxy like you know them better than me! You just waltz here not too long ago and now you think you know-"

"Don't use a tone with me, young lady! I know them quite well considering I spent a good amount of time with both! Specifically detention and your home!" Sora cut in and Naminé only gave him a bewildered look.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I want you to dump Riku and apologize to your brother!"

"…Who the hell do you think you are?" Naminé nearly shrieked, standing up and picking up her tote and book.

"Whoa! Get back here! I'm talking to you!" Sora stood up in a split second and followed her, quickly grabbing her arm. He hasn't seen Naminé mad or upset often but he needed to get this through her head,

"Let me go, you-"

"Naminé! Listen to me! You can do so much better than that…psycho!"

SLAP!

"Ow…" Naminé pulled out of Sora's grip while he felt that sting on his face. It was bad enough his daughter's boyfriend beat him up twice but now his daughter just hit him as well, "You are so grounded! Ugh…as soon as I get my body back…" Sora groaned, now just remembering his current body and the way he just talked with Naminé.

"Well…that went well…" he muttered to himself. He would go find Naminé again but he doesn't want to be hit again and thus decided to wait until she calmed down a bit before he talks to her again so he goes off to find Roxas.

"Hey! If it isn't Sora!"

Sora spun himself around to meet eyes with none other than Axel.

"Oh, hey," he lightly greeted.

"You're Roxy's new bud, right? Is he here?"

"…I thought he was with you!" Sora exclaimed, his mind now going into panic. Splitting from Axel, Sora searched for Roxas through the crowds of people. He spotted Riku but Roxas wasn't with him so there's still a chance the boy hasn't been touched yet!

Sora felt relieved when he found Roxas sitting on a table talking to some people. He leaned against the wall he was next to as he watched Roxas socialize a bit but when the two met eyes, Roxas immediately leaves his conversation to run up to Sora and latch on to his arm again. The brunette sighed, wishing he didn't worry earlier.

"I can't believe you left me!" Roxas exclaimed,

"…You seemed to have been doing well," Sora commented.

"I wasn't! Pence found me wandering around because I lost you and helped me avoid Riku by hanging around with his group of friends!"

"…What about Axel?"

"Axel? Oh yeah…"

"Oh yeah? That's all you have you to say?" Sora asked, eyeing his son in confusion who started to squirm in his spot. He could've sworn his son had the biggest crush on that pyro.

"It's nothing! Can we go now?"

"Oh come on, Roxas! No! We're going to socialize a bit! Especially you!"

"I'm not YOU, Sora! I can't! Even after getting beaten up, you're still respected by some people! I'm not!"

Sora wanted to bang his head against the wall. His kids had more problems than he thought.

-Naminé dating Riku

-Naminé liking Riku

-Naminé thinking he's some insane friend her brother's

-Roxas's lack of self esteem

-Roxas being the target of Riku

-Roxas supposedly liking a senior bad boy(not much of a problem compared to the others but still…)

At his rate he'll never find time to focus on Cloud.

Eventually, Roxas did convince Sora to leave but…they still lacked a ride. So instead, the two sat in the front yard and talked until the party started to die down enough for them to call up Cloud to pick them up. But no matter how much Sora pressed about Roxas's feelings for Axel, he refused to answer and continued to dodge or change the subject.

* * *

**So yeah, Happy Holidays everyone! Whatever it is that you celebrate, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Please read and review!**


	8. Crush and Crushed

**First update of the new year!!**

**Hope everyone has a good year this year!**

* * *

A frantic knock. That has to be Sora. Cloud just finished washing the dishes, it's the weekend, and now he's getting a nice visit from Sora.

He admits it, he likes it when Sora visits. The boy always does brighten everyone's day up. Not only that, he really made an impact on Roxas's life, and Cloud couldn't ask for anything more.

Opening the door, he thought his eyes would pop out of his sockets if it weren't for reality.

"With love! From Leon!" Sora announced but it was only his voice that confirmed it was Sora. The first and only thing visible to Cloud at the doorway was an overly large bouquet of flowers, mostly roses. How Sora carried that thing, he'll never know.

"Erm…thank you?" Cloud tried to take it from him but wasn't sure how without dropping the flowers near the top.

"He wrote a card too I think!" Sora added and just helped him carry the flowers into the kitchen after Cloud closed the door.

"How did you get this?" Cloud asked as he dug around for a vase…or a lot of vases if he has any more, to put the flowers in.

"Oh, Leon sent some money over and asked specifically to get this for you!"

"…Really?"

The way Cloud sounded surprised but touched made Sora go numb in his legs.

Instead of searching for things to put flowers in, the two just set the large bouquet down onto their coffee table.

"Thank you, Sora."

"No problem!" he answered a little too quickly but Cloud didn't seem to care or notice as he sat down on the couch to read the card that came with the flowers.

Sora, out of habit, sat next to Cloud and waited for the man to react…however, he did not expect a frown or a face a confusion that followed.

"…What's wrong, Cl-Mr. Strife?"

"Hm? Nothing," he shook his head, "I'm just…a bit surprised that Leon is the one that wrote this."

"_Surprised?! I spent a frickin hour on that stupid thing! Saying the right thing is harder than you think!"_

He also had to spend a second hour cleaning the room filled with crumpled pieces of paper. Obviously, Vincent ordered him to.

"But this is definitely his handwriting so…I guess I'm just a bit confused…" Cloud sighed and folded the card again, holding it close to him.

"Confused?" Sora questioned as innocently as possible.

"Heh, it's nothing," Cloud chuckled and patted Sora's head as if he was Roxas, which Sora didn't exactly like, "Don't worry about it. Thanks again for delivering it though."

"Would you like me to mail Leon another letter???" Sora asked with hope.

"Hmm…maybe. I'll let you know," Cloud smiled and continued playing with Sora's hair for a couple more seconds. It took that same amount of time for Sora to realize Cloud left the couch and thus he got up to follow the man.

"So uh…may ask if you're going on another date with that…um…man?" Sora asked as he innocently tailed Cloud out to the garden where he picked up his watering can.

"Reno? Hell no!" Cloud replied, shaking his head and Sora mentally cheered, "And now Yuffie is trying to set me up with someone else…"

"_Damn you, Yuffie!" _

"Wh-What? Wait! Don't you have a right to say no!?" Sora nearly exclaimed and hoped Cloud didn't get mad at him for raising his voice.

"Yeah but...I know she means well. So the least I could do is accept her help. Well I did until her list of dates included Vincent. That would've been beyond awkward…"

"_You have no idea how much more awkward it would be…" _Sora thought as he scrambled around the backyard, looking for another watering can so he can help Cloud water the garden.

"So she promised she'll be more reasonable in the people she chooses. But that didn't go too well because she went to my good friend, Zack…whom she somehow completely forgot was married to Aerith already!" Cloud shook his head at the reminder of Yuffie's behavior, "Oh sorry, didn't mean to bore you with my stories."

"No, no! Not at all! They're very interesting! And uh, funny!" Sora replied and gave up on looking for an extra the watering can, so instead he headed for the hose.

"Wow, I'm just surprised. Usually Roxas or Naminé would try to make excuses to leave if I'm talking about my life. This is very nice of you, Sora," Cloud commented before he turned his body to see what Sora was doing only to catch him fumbling with the hose.

"Is it on…?" Sora asked himself but he answered his own questioned when he decided to test the hose and accidentally sent a strong spray of water at Cloud, "Oh my…I am so, so SORRY!"

Now dripping wet, Cloud slowly looked at Sora who was practically pleading for forgiveness at this point. With no word, Cloud approached Sora and swiftly dunked the remaining water in his watering can on him.

"There, now we're even," Cloud lightly smirked.

Relief and humor fell upon Sora who let out a small laugh.

"I'm so sorry, I swear it was an accident," Sora apologized again as he wiped his face and messed with his hair to get the spikes back up.

"I know, it's okay," Cloud placed the watering can back down and ushered Sora back into the house, "You know, Leon used to do those things to me on purpose all the time."

"Really now?" Sora asked, trying to hide his amusement at the reminder of the memories as Cloud tossed him a towel.

"Yeah…but I always got mad at him. Then he'd tell me to lighten up and take a joke every now and then. I guess over time I learned to…especially living with him for so long!"

"Yeah I know…" Sora nodded as he tried to dry his hair with the towel.

"You know?"

"I what? Ooh! No! I don't mean like, I KNOW what you're talking about. I mean I do but…oh never mind!" Sora thought it was pointless to try and sound more stupid…

"Dad!" Down came Roxas from the stairs and ruined Sora's moments with Cloud…

"Dad! I saw something happen…oh…never mind."

"Roxas, why don't you let Sora borrow some of your clothes? You done with homework?"

"Yeah, that's why I came down. I mean besides to check on you," Roxas replied.

"Then go ahead and play with Sora today," Cloud waved, as if telling them to get out, much to Sora's disappointment. Treading up the stairs, Sora halted when his father-senses started to kick in.

"Sora?" Roxas stopped as well when he noticed he wasn't being followed.

"…Where's Naminé?"

"Um…Riku was over earlier today so maybe she left with him?" Roxas replied but Sora heard a hint of fear in Roxas's voice.

"I think she's here…" Sora stated and headed down the opposite direction of Roxas's bedroom to reach Naminé's.

"What? Sora wait!" Following Sora, the two stopped before Naminé's door and both heard muffled sounds coming from the other side,

"Naminé?" Sora called out and knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

"Naminé! Open this door!"

"No!"

"…Roxas, why don't you wait for me?" Sora suggested, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder,

"…What?"

"Go wait for me in your room, I want to talk to Naminé."

"But Sora…"

"Roxas, go to your room…I mean _please_," he corrected, remembering to stop using his father-tone.

"…fine…" Roxas muttered before turning around and headed for his room. Sora took in a breath and let it out before he faced Naminé's door again.

"Hey Naminé…can I come in?" he asked in a gentler tone.

"No…"

"Naminé, I promise that whatever is said in your room will stay in your room. I swear I will not tell Roxas or your dad. Just let me in. I want to help. I also promise I won't say anything bad about Riku…" He gritted his teeth through the last part but he had to think of something to convince Naminé to let him in!

To his surprise, the door slowly opened and Sora was let it. That's when Sora realized he hasn't been in his daughter's bedroom for a loooooong time! Yet it hasn't changed much…her walls and furniture were still mostly white and her bookshelves were filled with more sketchbooks than actual books.

Naminé closed her door and went to her bed by the window, sitting down and wiping away tears with Sora slowly joining her side.

"Er, sorry, I got in a fight with a watering can downstairs," he apologized before he sat down, "Tell me what's wrong. Why are you upset?"

Naminé only sniffed as some more tears fell down her face some more.

"Riku…"

"Oh god if he hurt you, I'm gonna-"

"No…" Naminé shook her head and wiped her face some more, "He didn't *sniff* hurt me…but…he hurt Roxy and…might've hurt me too…"

"That's just as bad!" Sora exclaimed in anger, "Tell me what he was going to do so I can kick his ass!"

Naminé only shook her head again before lifting her head to look at Sora,

"He broke up with me…because I d-defended Roxy and refused to…go all the way with him…"

"…Oh Nami," Sora's anger suddenly disappeared only to be replaced by something else as he found himself putting an arm around her and pulling her close for a hug, "I'm sorry…"

"It wasn't just that…" he whimpered into his shoulder, "This m-morning…*sniff* when he was here…I told him to…"

"…To?" Sora asked, trying to get her to continue without being too forceful,

"I-I…told him to s-stop…bullying Roxy…" Naminé slowly pulled herself away from Sora and wiped her face with her hands once more, "Just that one time…and they were out in the yard. Roxy h-heard him *sniff* ask for sex and, well, I said no but he…he kept pushing it and Roxy…th-they got into a fight…where you, Roxy, and Dad worked hard on that garden…I didn't want him to ruin it!" Naminé cried as Sora listened intensively.

"He ruined some flowers anyway…"

"That jacka-"

"When R-Roxy ran back inside…Riku and I fought…"

"Naminé…" Sora reached out and gently caressed her back in hopes to ease the crying.

"He left, saying it was over if I…sided with my brother…saying he was nobody and a loser…" Naminé sighed before finding herself leaning onto Sora's shoulder, "So I went out a bit after Riku left…to buy flowers to replace the ones Riku ruined when he was trying to hurt Roxy…"

"Naminé…does your Dad know about this?" Sora asked with concern and Naminé shook her head.

"I don't want to worry him…he's got enough to worry about already. Mainly with the divorce…"

"Oh…what about Roxas?"

"Roxy? I…I don't even know what to say to him…"

"Well…you can start with an apology? And maybe a 'thank you' too? He cares about you and you know he's afraid of Riku but he stepped in anyway, for you," Sora suggested and gave a small smile for her. Naminé only nodded a bit before lifting her head from his shoulder,

"I know…Sora, may I ask you something?"

"Of course! Anything!"

"Why do you care so much about my family?"

"Huh? Uh…"

"You're always around and ever since you came along…both Dad and Roxy seem so much happier. And now…you even helped me…"

"Well I…well we're practically already family! I mean…Uncle Vincent is a family friend so…I guess I am too!" Sora was surprised he thought of that on the spot but he was glad he did. After Naminé wiped another tear away, she gave him her warm sweet smile.

"_That's my Nami…" _

"Thank you…Sora."

"Of course, Nami…Ne! Naminé! Hehe…" He forgot that 'Sora' shouldn't go around calling her by her nickname.

"May I ask you something else?"

"Yeah go ahead," Sora repositioned himself in a better sitting position after he stopped rubbing Naminé's back.

"…Do you like my brother?"

"Of course I like him! He's like my best buddy!"

"No…do you…like-_like_ him…"

"…What?" Sora just found himself trapped between a rock and a monster situation by that one question alone.

"Well…do you?"

"…No! Trust me! No! No way!" Sora immediately denied, almost to the point of freaking out, "What gave you that idea?!"

"Nothing…" Naminé shook her head, "N-Nothing at all…forget I asked!"

"No…" Sora reached a hand out to her shoulder, "Tell me. Are there rumors or something? What's going on?"

"No, not rumors…it's just…my brother has a huge crush on you!"

"Wait, what?!"

"_Lord please say I'm dreaming…"_

"You…never noticed?"

"No!" the brunette shook his head frantically, "I thought he was crushing on Axel!"

"Oh! He definitely was…until you came along at least. A lot of times during dinner, you're all he talks about. And whenever either myself or Dad asks him about it, he flushes and stutters until he calms down again."

"_Well that might explain the whole arm-latching thing…" _Sora thought as he mentally slapped himself.

"You two are so close so…I thought you liked him too…I even thought you two were already secretly together! I'm sorry I asked. Please don't tell him I told you!"

"N-No it's okay…and I won't, I promise…" Sora sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "That might explain his behavior a bit though…"

"_My life is just getting better and better!"_

Sora was knocked out of his thoughts when Naminé suddenly hugged him.

"What the?"

"I just want to thank you again, Sora…you're a true friend," she slowly released him before giving him a friendly peck on the cheek, "Please be gentle with my brother…whether you're going to turn him down or accept it."

"Yeah…I will."

* * *

**Please R and R!!**


	9. Sweet Revenge

**School started again for me…**

**And boy, biology is as boring as it was in high school. Plus I need to buy more textbooks! Dang it!**

**Well here's my update! That's one good side to today. I can still write after I come home. **

* * *

Sora wanted to pound his head against the wall. He officially decided he'll NEVER EVER for the rest of his life tell Roxas the truth. This little moment in their lives will go to the grave with him. He was also quite tempted to give Roxas a few beatings in the head to try and figure out why he'd fall for a prick like himself, as Cloud has called him.

"_Why? Why? Why did this have to happen to me?"_

It took at least 15 minutes for Sora to compose himself before he knocked on Roxas's door. He had to get Roxas off his back if he's going to continue pursuing Cloud.

After a few unanswered knocks, Sora pressed his ear to the door to see if Roxas was even in there. He heard gun firing so he assumed the blonde was playing video games…a very violent video game but a game nonetheless. Sora took in a breath and let it out the moment he grabbed the knob and opened the door.

"Roxas?" Sora's face was hit with cloth the moment his face entered Roxas's room.

"You can borrow those clothes…" Roxas muttered. Taking the white shirt and baggy knee-length shorts off his face, Sora watched Roxas on the floor…playing video games in his bedroom like he suspected. Hey! When was Roxas allowed to have a game system in his room? They're supposed to be in the basement or living room where everyone can play! And when, not to mention how, did Roxas get a hold of this M-rated game?

Sora had so many things regarding videos games running through his head that he almost forgot what he was here for. He'll ground Roxas later when he gets his body back.

"Thanks…" he replied, closing the door and started stripping to change.

Roxas only continued to ignore Sora, not even giving the boy a glance; which was probably a good thing.

The boy only continued to rapidly press buttons to kill the monsters and spilling green ooze for blood. It didn't take long for Sora to plop down on the ground next to him.

"What are you playing? Whoa…isn't this a little violent for you?"

"No," Roxas replied and shoved a knife through a human character. Sora's face said otherwise.

"Roxas…are you mad at me or something?" Sora questioned, noticing the impatient tone Roxas used on him. Although it doesn't take a genius to figure out why he was mad to begin with.

"No!" he replied again and lets his frustration out by killing more creatures and people.

"Roxas…come on, you never acted this way before. I was just going to invite you out to the backyard again. Your father called us down. We're having lunch in the garden."

"I'm not hungry…"

"Oh come on…Naminé's going to be joining this time so-"

"Stop talking about Naminé!" Roxas shouted, sending Sora a glare, "She's all you worry about! And you don't even hang out with her!"

"I…" Sora found his throat go dry; Roxas was beyond mad and _jealous_…but he can't help it if Naminé's his little girl. It's father-thing…and he can't really say that!

"I'm sorry, Roxas…but I worry about her just the same as I worry about you," Sora apologized to the boy hanging his head low as if in shame. After a few more moments, Roxas launched himself at Sora, getting his arms around his neck before he kissed him…

Sora, however, turned his head in time and Roxas got his cheek. Retreating his lips, he stared at Sora before quickly releasing him and standing up to leave,

"I knew you liked Naminé!"

"Roxas!" Sora cried and quickly got up, grabbing Roxas before he could get away. Well this is just getting better and better!

"Roxas, I don't like Naminé that way!" Sora exclaimed and placed himself between Roxas and the door.

"Hn…" The blonde only looked away and crossed his arms.

Sora rolled his eyes and grabbed his son by both shoulders to get the boy to face him.

"Listen to me, Roxas and listen to me well! I'm already in love with someone. I'm very sorry to say that it's not you, but it's not Naminé either, and it's not anyone you know at the school before you ask. You could even say I'm _madly_ in love with this person! And no one could ever, _ever_, replace him in my heart…and I'm sorry if I've done anything that lead you on or something. I'm sorry! You're grown up, Roxas. Don't be afraid to leave the safety bubble and explore. Get to know other people better. Don't be afraid of that…and Axel was looking for you at the party you know…"

Roxas only stared and stared hard before looking away and down on the floor, but he still looked angry when he did.

"…How come I never heard you talk about this person?"

"…Because it'll hurt if I do."

"Does this person love you too?"

"…I don't know."

Roxas lifted his head up again, giving Sora a fierce glare,

"Then why do you say you're madly in love with this person that may not even feel the same way?"

"…Because I let him slip through my fingers. He has every right not to love me anymore. But that doesn't mean I love him any less than before. In fact, I love more than I originally have!"

"…That's kind of sad."

"Yeah…it is," Sora nodded before gently embracing Roxas, "So I don't want you or Naminé to make the same mistakes as I have. Once you find that one person you _truly_ love, _never_ let that person go. It might take time to find that one person but it'll be worth it in the end. And never give them the chance to leave you or they just might."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora treaded down the stairs when Cloud called them again for lunch out in the garden. The brunette stood by the door to the backyard and stayed there as he watched Naminé and Roxas talk while Cloud sets up the table.

Sora found himself smiling when Roxas and Naminé hugged each other and stayed like that for a good few moments. They let go when Cloud called them over to sit down and eat.

That's when the smile went away and his heart felt heavy. The sight before him: Cloud, Naminé, and Roxas smiling and laughing while having lunch together…without him.

"Sora! Don't just stand there! Come on!" Naminé waved him over, "Join us!"

"O-oh…yeah…thanks," Sora nodded and fake-smiled his way over to the table, taking the last seat that's meant for Leon…

* * *

When Vincent heard his door open and close he looked over to his front door to see Sora fall against it and slide down to the ground.

"…You're here early," he commented noting it's only a bit after noon.

"…I couldn't take it anymore so I had to leave."

"…okay?"

Sora sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest and sat there against the door, thinking over about his family. How they seem better off without him…the real him.

Vincent, knowing how Sora is a grown man on the inside, didn't pay mind to him as he continued to watch his television series on the couch. It wasn't until he felt weight on him that he sent daggers at Sora.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Sora had grabbed the man around the waist, like a hug, and had his head on his lap.

"…I'm losing my family, Vincent."

"Why are you touching me?"

"I don't know what to do."

"Please let go."

"My children are happy now…what's left for me to do?"

"I'm not your parent or real guardian!"

"How do you do it, Vincent?"

"…Do what?" Vincent finally replied to something Sora was talking about.

"You care about Cloud, right? Even though you don't show it?"

"…I show it," Vincent lightly shrugged, "By being me. There are things that only I would do that can show that I care. I will always look after Cloud…"

"Then can you help me at all?"

"Doing what?"

"I don't know…" the moment Vincent heard Sora's voice crack, he started to mentally panic, "I want my family back…"

He was happy for a bit when he got a kiss on the cheek from both his children but…those kisses were for Sora not Leon…

Vincent sighed and placed a hand on Sora's head, patting it in comfort.

And thus, Sora missed the next day at school.

* * *

The following day, Sora arrived at school with a sad and tired expression.

"Sora!" Naminé exclaimed from her desk and ran up to him,

"Are you alright? You weren't here yesterday and didn't visit!"

"Y-Yeah," he smiled for yeah, "Just a little sick! But I'm fine now!"

"That's good," Naminé smiled as well, "We missed you! It was odd to not have you over after school! Our Dad was asking about you too."

"H-He was?" Sora asked,

"Yup! Said he wanted you to deliver a letter I think…"

"Oh! Well I'll be there after school today!" Sora quickly said, his day just a bit brighter now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So he was sick?" Roxas asked at lunch. To avoid Riku, Naminé and Roxas went outside to eat and sat together, waiting for Sora. Roxas assumed Sora missed yesterday because it would've been quite awkward between them…

"That's what he said, he looked kind of down and tired though when he walked in to our first period."

"Oh, maybe he really was kind of sick. I hope Sora's-OW!" Roxas dropped his sandwich as his hands to flew to his head in pain.

"Roxy!" Naminé's hands reached out as well in worry. The two looked to the ground to see a basketball roll away only to be picked up by Riku. Roxas in turn, glared daggers at the man and stood up,

"…Roxy, no!" Naminé grabbed his arm but Roxas lightly shook her off.

"I am getting sick and tired of you trying to make my life miserable. Do you really have nothing better to do other than torment me?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora sighed as he fast-walked outside, trying to get to the spot under the tree where he's supposed to meet Naminé and Roxas. But instead of the usual peaceful ground by calm students, Sora saw a crowd gather and making a ruckus. Immediately, his father-senses started tingling and he dropped his bag before running to push his way through the crowd. Somewhere along the way, he ended up on his hands and knees but it was apparently faster to wave around people's legs than people's bodies. When he reached the end, he looked up in time to see Riku and Roxas with strong grips on each other and trying to shove the other onto anything they can find.

"Roxas!" Sora quickly pushed himself into a stand and was about to run over to help but in a blink of an eye, he saw Naminé a step ahead of him when she already stood behind Riku with a folded up chair and swung it at Riku who fell over in pain. She quickly grabbed Roxas and ran before either of them get in trouble by teachers, if supposedly no one tells.

"Wow…" Sora let out.

"_I would ground her for that but…dang she can fight dirty!" _With that, Sora found himself feeling proud, "_That's my girl!" _

"Ah…" Riku struggled into a stand and felt his back to make sure it's not broken, "That slutty bitch!"

Sora's eyes widened before fists formed.

Oh. No. He. Didn't.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"We are so in trouble!" Roxas commented as he followed Naminé but when she stopped he bumped into her, "What's wrong?"

Naminé turned and looked behind Roxas,

"Why did the crowd reform itself?"

"What?" Turning around, he saw the students still crowded around where Riku was. The twins exchanged looks, wondering if they should even go back to see what's going on. Suddenly Naminé gasped and pointed at the ground near the crowd,

"That's Sora's bag!"

"Oh no…" Roxas lightly groaned before the two ran back.

"Never touch Roxas or Naminé again!"

That one sentence made the twins push themselves through the crowd even harder. But the crowd suddenly pushed them back when they backed away from Riku shoving Sora at the crowd to get an opening.

"Sora!" Naminé cried in worry. The two stood their ground and finally got to the front in time to see Sora land a punch on Riku but he only took that chance to grab Sora and shoved him onto the bike rack behind him, head first, and holding him there so he can land his own set of hits on Sora. Naminé was about to run and pick up that same chair on the ground if it wasn't for a sudden whistle that blew.

"Alright! Everyone! Leave! Now! There's nothing to see here!"

The twins exchanged glances again, knowing the adults finally arrived. Riku released Sora who slid to the ground, holding his head in pain.

"Oh god, not again," Luxord shook his head at the sight, "Come on Riku. And uh…"

Naminé and Roxas rushed to Sora and helped the boy sit up.

"Leonhart! Both of you! Help the kid to the nurse!" he ordered and they nodded, both taking an arm and helping Sora up.

* * *

Sora groaned as a nurse helped bandage him and handed the boy an ice pack in his free hand. His other hand was holding a tissue to help stop a bloody nose. He was also extremely uncomfortable, yet also happy. Uncomfortable being the fact that he's sitting in a room with Riku next to him along with Roxas and Naminé in front of him. The happy part was that he can now clearly see the damage that was inflicted on Riku. He was more proud knowing the black eye the man got was one that Sora gave. Not only that, he did get Riku in the groin at one point. Revenge was so sweet.

The door opened and in came the parents…

"Sora…" Vincent only shook his head,

"Sorry…" Sora murmured but sincerely apologized. Vincent spent the whole day yesterday making sure he didn't break down and now he got called in to the school.

"It's not that…I heard how the fight happened and I just can't believe you didn't predict him throwing you onto a bike rack."

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed, not believing he's criticizing his own fight right now!

Behind Vincent came in a familiar silver-haired man.

"Riku…" Sephiroth growled, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"…Leonhart started it," Riku pointed at Roxas.

"You threw the basketball first!" Roxas snapped in anger, not believing Riku would go and pin it on somewhat else. The moment Roxas stood up, Naminé grabbed a hold of him and sit him back down or a second fight is going happen.

"Leonhart…" Instead of looking at Roxas, Sephiroth's attention was derived to Sora, "What the hell?"

The two exchanged looks for a few seconds before Sephiroth reached out and grabbed Sora's face causing the boy to let out a scream of pain before Sephiroth withdrew his hand.

"Holy crap…"

"Yes, I know…he looks like Squall in high school," Vincent stated and went to an empty chair.

"To think your nephew is more pathetic than Squall Leonhart…" Sephiroth stated only to receive a glare from Sora.

"Yeah I know…" Vincent muttered in agreement and Sora turned his glare to Vincent as Sephiroth sat next to Vincent and to Riku's right.

"Roxas! Naminé!" At the door was Cloud, taking in breaths from running here, and Sora turned away, not expecting Cloud to arrive too. Then again…Roxas and Naminé were here for a reason.

"And whoa…Vincent and Sora too and…Sephiroth?"

"Well, well, small world," Sephiroth commented as he folded his arms. It's now that the twins and Riku realized their parents were acquainted…how awkward…

* * *

**Well Sephiroth finally made a physical appearance! **

**I WAS going to make Sora win the fight…but then he'd get in more trouble and I can't do something next chapter. **

**Please read and review!**


	10. Tears

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews!! **

**I really do appreciate them so I wanted to at least say thanks!**

**I hope this chapter will be enjoyable! **

* * *

"I didn't know _you _were Leonhart's spouse. No wonder his kids are both blondes," Sephiroth stated with a smirk while Cloud stared blankly at him.

"…Naminé."

"Y-Yeah, Dad?"

"Next time you date a boy, tell me his last name!"

"Yes…"

"Your daughter is the one that threw a chair at my son. He's not the only one at fault here in their relationship," said Sephiroth and Cloud's attention went back to Naminé,

"You threw a chair?! At a person no less?!"

"He was hurting Roxy!"

"Why were YOU fighting?!" Cloud's attention went to Roxas next to her.

"He threw a basketball at my head while I was eating! And he bullies me whenever he can anyway!"

"Oh I do not, liar!" Riku argued.

"You're the liar!" Sora shouted and Riku turned to punch Sora in the arm but Sephiroth caught the boy's wrist before he could.

"Okay, okay…" Cloud took in a breath and went over to sit next to Vincent, "How in the world…is Sora involved then? Oh my god! Sora! What happened to you?!" Cloud finally saw Sora's poor bleeding and bruised face.

"Riku beat up Sora again!" The twins immediately pointed at Riku,

"Valentine here started the fight!" Riku protested.

"You deserved to be kicked in the groin after what you said about my da-I mean Naminé!" Sora shouted at him.

"Well that explained why he was walking weird…" Roxas whispered to Naminé.

"Wait…what did he say about me?!" Naminé demanded.

"Nothing! Don't worry about it, I took care of it!" Sora answered, not wanting Naminé to hear what she undeservingly been called.

Finally, Xemnas, followed by Saix came into the room to settle some punishments. It was learned that Roxas and Naminé were there for the purpose of being witnesses.

But after learning of Naminé hitting Riku with school property, she wasn't getting away without punishment: A month's worth of detention. It would've been suspension but she was a near-perfect student that they figured it would be too harsh of a punishment.

Roxas went by without punishment due to other students' testimonies that he did not start the fight and was only a victim. Sora found himself suspended for starting the fight and they found it suspicious how he's only been in trouble when it involved Riku.

Riku on the other hand…Riku was finally expelled.

* * *

"Well I guess I due owe you an apology, Cloud," the silver-haired man stated when Cloud was stopped by Sephiroth as they walked out of the school.

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah…like father like son I suppose. It's no wonder my son was so attracted to your family. Although I have no idea how Vincent's nephew got involved with all this. Tell Leonhart I'm sorry for beating you and him up in school as well."

"Um…sure I guess…can I ask you something?"

"Hm? Yes."

"How come you never beat up Vincent back in school?" Cloud couldn't help but ask and the two looked over to Vincent who was ordering Sora to get in the car.

Sephiroth only let out a small chuckle.

"Sure I may be called a bully back then…but I wasn't stupid!" he replied before walking off and pulling Riku along by the ear, leaving Cloud in confusion.

* * *

"You are stupid!" Vincent commented as he drove Sora.

"I know…I seem to have forgotten all my fighting skills…" Sora murmured and slowly took the tissue away from his nose to see if the blood stopped. He put the tissue back when he felt more blood coming up.

"Not just that! Why did you START the fight?!"

"He called Naminé a slut and the b-word! I am not letting him get away with that! My daughter is above him on so many levels!" Sora yelled but then found himself smiling, "And she's totally my daughter after I saw her throw that chair at Riku. That was priceless! I will raise her allowance when I can!"

"Huh…violence always did make things better for you," Vincent shrugged.

"Oh shut up…"

"Hell no. You're suspended now which means I'm going to be stuck with you all day!"

"It's okay, I'll…entertain myself!"

"You better…"

As soon as they got home and Vincent had to dig up another Hi-Potion and bandage Sora at missed places, Sora took off.

* * *

With a knock, Cloud opened the front door only to find a bear nearly shoved to his face.

"Hey Clo-Mr. Strife! I'm sorry, can I sit down? My leg hurts!" Sora pleaded and Cloud ushered him in while taking the stuffed bear. Sora limped his way the couch and fell on it while feeling his leg.

"Riku the cause?" Cloud asked with concern and Sora shrugged,

"I don't know it started hurting while I was getting that," Sora pointed at the bear. Cloud only held it up to get a better look at it.

_I'm bear-y sorry_

Cloud raised a brow as he held in a giggle at the message on the heart that the bear held.

"You got this for me?"

"Yeah well…its from Leon. I had to get it from the, uh, committee office," Sora lied.

"Huh…that's cute. I'll get you some ice, Sora. Oh, um, Roxas took Naminé out for ice cream but you can stay until they get back," Cloud announced as he went to the kitchen.

"_I'm alone in the house with Cloud?! Halleluiah!" _

"Uh, sure! No problem! Thanks!"

While in the kitchen, Cloud looked at the bear again, trying to remember the last time Leon tried to be romantic. In a way, his poor attempts were kind of romantic…

He touched the heart the bear was holding only to notice that the message was attached to the heart. Pulling on it, he realized it was a note.

Quickly preparing the ice, he rushed back towards the living room to hand Sora the ice pack.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem," Cloud replied as he stood and started reading the note. Sora carefully eyed Cloud who slowly sat on the couch as well.

"Hn…what an idiot…"

"What?" Sora's face showed panic.

"Oh, nothing," Cloud lightly laughed, "Leon's…always sucked at being romantic."

"…Really?" Sora raised a brow.

"_You lied to me after all these years?!" _

"Yeah because I can never tell whether he's trying to sound romantic, be funny, or trying to apologize. I think this is all the above…"

Sora mentally slapped himself, hating how he didn't spend more time working on that note.

"But…I do appreciate the attempt I guess…"

"Oh that's good!" Sora immediately jumped in for a conversation, "So you might not divorce after all?"

"Well…I don't know," Cloud replied and stood up to tuck the note into his jeans before offering Sora something to drink but he declined so Cloud sat back down and picked up the book on the side table. Sora was too busy worrying about what Cloud just said.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well…Sora you gotta understand that there are times you just have to say no."

"…Why?"

"Well…" Cloud looked up, in thought, "Let's say I take him back and the divorce is off. How do I know it just won't go back to the way it was before? What's stopping him from doing that? I confess that…it's nice what he's doing but…I may have to tell him that I don't want to give myself back to him like that. Especially since he's not even here to do it face to face."

"…I'm sure if he could…he would be here," Sora stated and Cloud smiled, reaching a hand over and patted Sora's head then playing with his hair.

"If only people could be more like you, Sora. You're so nice to everyone and you really brightened up my life, as well as my children's, since you came."

"Oh…yeah, thanks…"

"You're a good kid. Oh right, here. Give this to Leon would you?" Slipping a letter out of the book, he handed it to Sora who hesitantly accepted it.

"No problem…" he whispered back and sighed.

"You alright?" Cloud asked, noticing Sora's less-than-enthusiastic answer.

"I…I think I want to go home, I'm not feeling too well…"

"Oh…well come on! I'll take you back to Vincent," Cloud offered and helped Sora with his hurting leg and getting him home…not knowing Sora wanted to be with his family in his real home more than anything.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Vincent asked when he opened his door to find Cloud and Sora.

"He says he's not feeling well."

"Oh…"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to help him?"

"Oh…right," Vincent reached out and pulled Sora inside, "Go to your room."

And Sora obeyed.

"…That's it?"

"If he sick, he'll just rest," Vincent shrugged.

"…Well now I know why Sora is always over," Cloud commented with his arms folded, "By the way, remind Leon about our court meeting."

"Oh…yeah, sure."

"Please at least try and take care of Sora. Give him medicine if he really is sick. And his leg hurts so take him to the doctor."

"…I rather pay you to do it!" Vincent exclaimed. He's said it once, he'll saying it again: He didn't want kids for a reason.

"Vincent!" Cloud placed his hands on his hips in partial anger and surprise, "I…I don't even know what to say to you!"

"Good. Don't worry, the kid is strong, he'll be fine! If it comes down to it, I will take him the doctor's I guess."

"I hope Sora comes to my place tomorrow. If he isn't, I'll be coming over here!" Cloud threatened.

"Oh trust me, he'll be there."

* * *

Sora lied on his bed, thoughts running through his head. He should be a bit happy right? His family likes him. Well…they like Sora. What about Leon? Why does that one difference hurt him so much? They're technically the same person right?

"Hey," Vincent opened the door and Sora groaned in acknowledgement, "If you have a fever, the medicine's in the cupboard. Oh Cloud wants me to remind me about that court meeting."

At that reminder, Sora cried out, almost scaring Vincent.

"I can't take it anymore!" he screamed, sitting up and throwing his pillow at a random direction before crying into his hands, "I can't…I can't take it anymore…"

"……" Vincent slowly approached Sora and cautiously sat by the brunette. After hearing Sora choke and sob for a few more moments, Vincent slowly reached an arm out and rubbed the boy's back in an unusual pattern. Sora sniffed and lifted his head from his hands, turning to look at Vincent,

"Are you…trying to comfort me?"

"…You scared me so it's my turn," Vincent muttered. After all, what's scarier? Leon crying or Vincent comforting? Vincent's not even sure.

"…Thanks…" Sora sniffed again and wiped his face.

"Yeah…" Vincent murmured.

Remembering something important, Sora took a chance and took out the letter from his pocket to read.

_Leon,_

_You always knew that I loved you, even now. _

_But you're not even here to tell me what you're writing to me. I want you here, if you're not, then it won't mean as much as we both want it to be. How can I believe you? How will I know it just won't go back to the way things were? _

_Until you come down here to talk to me. My position still stands. _

_You're a good man, Leon. Just know that I will always think that. _

_-Cloud_

Sora's arms fell and just realized the tears streaming down his face. No "love" or "yours forever" from Cloud like it used to be.

"I'm losing my family…or did I…already lose them?"

"…That's up to you," Vincent answered and Sora looked at him, just remembering that he was still here.

"Vincent…can you drive me to court?"

"…You're going? Like that?" Vincent pointed at the boy's body.

"I have to…" Sora wiped his face again, "I have to at least…convince Cloud to reschedule another day…I can't let him go without a fight…"

"But…you're 'Sora' right now."

"I know…" he nodded, "I need more time…even if it means Cloud will hate 'Sora' too…"

* * *

**Please read and review!!**

**I honestly didn't think this was going to be a long-ish story so I'm surprised! I am writing ahead so I know where I'm going with it and I like where it's going!**


	11. One More Chance

**Everyone thank you all so much for your reviews! I do appreciate them!**

**And um…expect a surprise slight twist in the story? Haha, well I'll leave that up to your guys. It's not much of a twist I think.**

* * *

"Squall!"

"Ngh…"

"Squall! Wake up!"

"No…"

"It's the 27th!"

"So…?"

"You're due in court in less than a half hour!"

At that moment, Sora shot up,

"You could've said that first!" he shouted at Vincent and quickly got out of bed to get ready for the day. In about ten minutes, he ran out of the house and jumped into Vincent's car…except it was locked so he hit the door while trying to open it.

"Vincent!" he shouted impatiently.

"I'm right here," he motioned and Sora looked down the driveway to see Vincent on a black motorcycle,

"…Really, Vincent? Really? You're going to make me ride that?"

"You want to get there or not? Get on!"

Sora's brain made its decision and he hopped onto the motorcycle, holding onto Vincent who drove off as soon Sora's was seated.

* * *

"…I don't see Otosan," Roxas whispered as he fidgeted on the steps of the courthouse.

"Me neither…" Naminé added as the two continued to scan the area in hopes maybe Leon will show up.

"You don't…want them to divorce either right?" Roxas asked,

"Of course not…Dad is upset enough about the whole thing, even if he's hiding it. It's not fair for him," she held her hands together as if praying for Leon to come for Cloud. The two suddenly heard a screech, catching Vincent stopping his motorcycle with Sora jumping off it the moment it did.

"Sora?" the two said his name in unison.

"Can't talk!" Sora shouted as he ran by.

"Hey! You forget you're still a kid! You can't just run in!" Vincent shouted after Sora after he locked his motorcycle and ran after Sora.

"Uncle Vincent? What are you-" Vincent already ran by them before the question was even finished.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora burst through the doors and fell on his face before getting up again to scan the room for Cloud which was easy enough with those blonde spikes plus the man was no standing to see what the sudden burst through the door was.

"Clo-Mr. Strife! Please wait!" he pleaded and was about to stand up again if Vincent didn't come running in behind him and tripped over the boy.

"What the hell were you doing on the ground?" Vincent shouted and picked himself up, followed by Sora.

"Vincent? What are you doing here?" Cloud asked.

"Who in the world are you two?" the judge asked and motioned security to get them.

"That's…a family friend and his nephew," Cloud replied for them.

"What he said," Vincent nodded.

"And like I said before: What are you doing here?" Cloud hissed.

"…This all yours," Vincent, not having an answer, patted Sora's back before going behind the boy.

"Um…I…Mr. Leonhart, the other in the relationship asks to postpone this case! He's still on his business trip and can't return yet!"

"What?" Cloud stared at the boy questionably.

"Any proof?" the judge asked.

"I…It was last minute. Mr. Leonhart was staying at our place so we have contact information and-"

"Give me his work number and I'll give him an earful!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Er…he just wants us to deliver the message that…he doesn't want the divorce to go through! Please! You have to postpone this!"

"I'm sorry, but without and viability on this, we can't accept-"

"Please!"

"Sora," Cloud started, "I know you're a huge romantic but-"

"No Cloud please!" Sora shouted, "One more time! Please request it!"

Cloud blinked it surprised…the boy just called him by his first name.

"Hurry up, it's not working," Vincent tapped the boy's shoulder to let him know they were about to be taken away in about two seconds.

"Please! He wants to be here! He really does! More than anything!" Sora struggled and felt his mouth going dry before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a letter, "I have a letter from Mr. Leonhart!"

Cloud's eyes slightly widened and eyed the letter suspiciously.

"Just postpone it again! Just one more! One more chance!"

"…Your Honor," Cloud started and everyone froze, "…Can I request to postpone this? One last time."

Sora felt a huge relief leave his heavy heart as he found a way to smile through this tough crisis.

"Um, Squall?"

"Don't call me that in public!" Sora hissed but Vincent only pointed at Cloud. Sora spun around to see Cloud on his phone and in a second, his cell phone started ringing.

"Oh no! Vincent, here!" handing the man the letter, Sora ran outside the courthouse while holding his cell phone so it won't sound as loud. He avoided his kids when he got outside so he jumped off the stairs off to the side and hid against the wall before clearing his throat and answering his phone.

"H-Hello?"

"Squall, where the hell are you?" Cloud demanded.

"Cloud…I'm so sorry. I really am. Please say Sora and Vincent got there in time."

"How is it possible that you can't request to come back? You have 30 days to get your ass back here! You're not just pushing your luck, you're pushing my patience!" Cloud shouted angrily as he started to walk out of the courthouse but he slowed down when he saw Vincent standing around, as if waiting, with that letter in his hands.

"I'm sorry…You have every right to be angry with me. Thank you so much for another chance…" Sora smiled as he talked with Cloud. Despite the blonde is furious with him, he feels as if he could never be happier right now.

"Well you're pushing it! This is your last chance for ANYTHING! And stop making Sora your messenger owl! I have a phone and a computer you know?"

"R-Right…Sorry Cloudy."

"Don't call me that!" Cloud shouted into his phone.

"How long are you going to yell in front of me?" Vincent asked and Cloud gave the man apologetic look before ranting on Leon again, "If you don't come at all to the next meeting, you can say goodbye to Roxas and Naminé!"

"I understand…"

"And Leon…"

"Yes?"

"How the hell are you still sick? You still sound weird!"

"Oh! Uh…I'm not. It's probably just a bad connection…" Sora was so glad he remembered to deepen his voice a bit before answering.

"Ugh, whatever! Just be here! Now if you'll excuse me! I need a word with Vincent and Sora once I find that boy…"

"Sure thing…and Cloud?"

"What?"

"…I love you."

"…" Cloud's train of thought suddenly went blank and he struggled to find something to say but nothing came out of his mouth. He only heard the sound of Leon closing his phone. Cloud stood there and looked at his phone, showing how long his conversation lasted with Leon.

"Cloud?" Vincent touched the man's shoulder to get him to look at him.

"Um, yeah, uh, sorry…Can I see that?" Cloud asked, pointing at the letter and Vincent shrugged, handing the letter to him.

The envelope had Cloud's name on it, in Leon's handwriting, so Sora must've been telling the truth.

"Thanks…where's Sora?"

"Uh…bathroom I think?"

"You think? Vincent do you even take care of him?" Cloud demanded.

"Uh…of course I do…"

"You don't even know where he is!"

"I said bathroom…I think."

"Vincent…" Cloud folded his arms and gave the man a stern look. Sora was watching for the last few moments but thought Vincent suffered enough and thus runs in to help save him,

"Hi Mr. Strife! Uh, I couldn't help but overhear but don't worry! Uncle Vincent is taking very good care of me!"

"…Is he?" Cloud stared at Sora with a raised brow.

"Of course! We're really close!" Sora took it a step farther and hugged the man, causing Vincent to tense up and glare daggers at the boy.

"Don't touch me…" he murmured but one look from Cloud made Vincent endure it for a bit longer as Sora helped get Cloud off Vincent's back.

* * *

"This is the last time I'll EVER help you," Vincent commented when they got back home and he shut the door of his home.

"I know, Vincent and I appreciate everything you've endured for me! I really do! Really…thank you, Vincent."

"Hn…just please don't hug me ever again! Unless you're crying…"

Sora lightly giggled as he watched Vincent stomp off,

"Okay…thanks again…" Sora sighed and sat on sofa chair, "Because you may be stuck with me for a while…"

The boy looked at his hands, he only has 30 days to change back and he doesn't know how. When he was at school, he spent time looking for Merlin but no sign. They didn't even have a janitor named Merlin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Cloud got out of court earlier than the twins expected, they were saddened but when Cloud told them that it was postponed, hope filled their eyes again.

When they got home, Cloud headed up towards his bedroom, locking himself in before he quickly ripped open the envelope and pulled the letter out. He didn't understand. It's not possible for Leon to give him a reply this fast after only giving Sora a letter not too long ago. That's the one thing that crossed Cloud's mind when he saw that letter.

_Dear Cloud,_

_In all honesty, I never wanted to give this to you. Because I know if I did it means there's nothing I can do at this point. _

_I love my family. So I'm sorry that I couldn't be the lover that you deserve to have or even a good enough parent for Roxas and Naminé. I regret not noticing that everything I could ever wanted was right here in front of me. _

_I will never forget the times I've spent with you. From the day I met you to the day I said "I do" and even the times after that. Right now, I want to be with you more than anything, even if you're mad at me right now. _

_I love you, Cloud. I want you to at least know that and believe it. _

_Because that I love you, I will not stop you from leaving me. If this divorce is what you truly want, if it'll make you happy, I will not stop you. You're happiness will always come first. Even if it's over between us, I will always be there for you. Because I will only continue to love you. You will always be the one person that has my heart. _

_Forever yours, _

_Leon_

"…" Cloud slowly lowered his hands, trying to register what he just read. He lifted them again to look at the letter and realized how odd the paper felt and a lot of the words were smeared or smudged. The only reason he could even read it was because they were written over again. Was Leon crying when he wrote this?

Cloud threw the letter on the bed before opening his closet and started pulling out boxes and other junk that Leon and himself have thrown in it plus many swords piled up together. He kept pulling stuff out until he found a small box hidden in the corner in the back. Running back to the bed, he opened it. After scanning it, he carefully took out photos of himself and Leon as well as special items and putting them to the side. It wasn't until he reached the bottom that he turned the box upside-down to dump out a large book. Opening it, memories came pouring back. Signed autographs by friends, bullet holes through the faces of enemies(courtesy of Vincent), numbers written down by acquaintances, and the usual comments and goodbyes.

_Forever Yours_

Cloud blinked as he read that under _Squall Leonhart_ with the picture above. The exact same handwriting. The man even made an attempt at a poor-excuse of a 'cute heart' next to it.

Cloud stared harder and longer but at the picture this time. Leon didn't look _exactly _like Sora but this was their graduation yearbook and he didn't have a copy of any year before this. But it only refreshed his memory of what Leon looked like in high school. Sure, the hair was down by their last year of high school but before that…Sora just looked too much like him! Cloud shook his head and groaned before reaching in his pocket for his phone.

"What?" Vincent's annoyed voice answered at the other end.

"Vincent! Vincent do you have a copy of our high school's yearbook? If you do, what year?"

"…Why would I waste my money on a stupid yearbook?"

"I guess that's a no huh?"

"Duh."

"Okay bye…" after hanging up with Vincent he quickly called up another friend.

"Cloud?"

"Tifa? Hey uh, do you know if you have a yearbook from our high school?"

"Um, yes I do. Just one the one from our last year though."

"Oh…never mind then."

"Oh sorry I couldn't help."

"No it's okay, thanks anyway."

After Tifa, Cloud made himself call Reno who he actually thanked didn't have what he was looking for. Finally he went to his last two people.

"What's up, Cloudy? You haven't called in soooooo long! I missed you!"

"Hehe, missed you too, Zack."

"What's going on, something wrong?" Zack asked, being able to tell from Cloud's voice.

"Uh…kind of."

"Oh no, what did Squall do now?" Cloud can pretty much imagine Zack roll his eyes at that moment.

"Actually, I'm asking around for something. Do you happen to have a copy of our high school yearbook?"

"Um…probably! If I don't, Aerith might!"

"Which one?"

"Um…actually we may have all 4 years."

"Yes! Zack! I need a favor! I need to borrow our…Sophomore year I think?"

"Sure, come on over, I'll look for it until you get here."

"Thanks so much, Zack!" Closing his phone, he rushed downstairs.

"Roxas! Naminé! I'm going out! Don't leave the house until I get back!" he shouted.

"What if Sora comes over? Can he stay?" Roxas asked, popping his head from the family room.

"Sora? Um, yeah, he can. Just don't leave the house. Behave! Both of you!"

With that, he headed towards Zack and Aerith's place. With a single ring of the doorbell, the door was answered.

"Cloud! It's been a while! Zack told me you were coming!" Aerith greeted with a sweet smile.

"Thanks so much, Aerith. How have you two been?" Cloud asked as he took a step inside.

"Great! Oh yes, we both apologize about you and Squall. Tifa mentioned it to us," Aerith apologized and Cloud just waved it off.

"No, no, it's okay. Nothing's well…official yet."

"Cloudy!" Cloud turned in time to get a man-hug from Zack, "Come over more often will ya?"

"I definitely will if you have that yearbook."

"Sure I do! Come on!" Going into the bedroom, Zack pointed Cloud at the 4 books stacked up and Cloud quickly pulled out the year he's looking for. Zack leaned in over his shoulder in time to see Cloud find Squall and lightly gasp.

"Wow…I totally forgot how unmanly he looked," Zack commented before laughing a bit.

"Oh my god…"

"What? You forgot too?"

"Um, n-no…can I borrow this book, Zack?"

"Um, sure, go ahead but why do you need it?" Zack asked, raising his brow.

"…long and complicated story…"

"…Alright then. I won't poke my nose where it doesn't belong then," said Zack, throwing an arm around Cloud, "Oh yeah, heard about you and Squall. So what's going on? Are you getting divorced or what? And what about the kids?"

"I…we're going to be in court in 30 days. But…I'm starting to reconsider this…"

"…What? Why?" Zack asked, a bit concerned.

"Because…long and complicated story, heh…"

"Oh Cloud, I'm not gonna go against or for this whole divorce thing…so long as you're happy and don't let that man tell you what to do! And promise me that the next time he makes you upset, call me so I can beat him up!"

"Haha, you know what, I will," Cloud nodded with a smile, "Thanks, Zack."

"Always there for ya, buddy," Zack smirked and slapped Cloud on the back, "Ooh, can Aerith and I visit sometime? I haven't seen Roxas and Naminé in so long!"

"Sure thing, come over anytime…in fact, want to join us for dinner tonight?"

"Haha, alright then! Dinner it is!"

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	12. Suspicious

**Haha, alrighty then! I'm starting to worry about next chapter which will be a big DUN DUN DUN moment. So yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I thank my reviewers!**

* * *

Cloud was extremely tempted to ask Roxas and Naminé if the picture looked anything like Sora. But any person would say that's a bad idea.

But the longer he stared at the picture, the more he thinks he's imagining things. The spikes were exactly the same; the eyes were the same, and that smile…okay scratch the smile, the young man was scowling in the picture which looked odd with Sora's face. Sora seems like such a cheery person. Kind of like when Leon spends time with the kids…oh wait…

Cloud closed the book again and went downstairs only to catch the doorbell so he went over to open only to be greeted by Sora.

"Um, hey Mr. Strife! Is um…Roxas or Naminé here?" Sora asked, lightly fidgeting. It's been a few of days since that day in court and this is the first day Sora visited since. This was a disappointment to Cloud because he spent those days agonizing on Sora's absence that he kept asking Roxas where Sora was. When Roxas called in worry, Sora replied he was 'sick' which Cloud somehow didn't fully believe.

"Er…yeah, Roxas is teaching Naminé how to Struggle. Since you know, you've been sick for a while and he had no one to practice with. They're in the yard," Cloud motioned, trying to sound as casual as possible. But seeing Sora again after a few days right after staring at a picture for a good 20 minutes was enough power to make Cloud faint if he didn't have enough self control.

It's official: This was beyond a mere coincidence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sora!" Roxas dropped everything and ran to Sora, nearly glomping him, "Are you alright? You're suspended still right? How did you fall sick? And why were you at court a few days ago?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine now! Yes, I'm still suspended. And uh…I just caught a cold. And…I was just delivering a letter to your dad from Leon!" Sora answered all his questions, and only lied about one so he felt proud! Well he couldn't tell his son that he was depressed so he went with sick…

"We missed you, I had no one to practice with so I teaching Naminé how to Struggle."

"Aw, that's nice! How's it going?" Sora asked as the two approached Naminé and he waved to her.

"Great! I'm still not sure if I'm doing it right though…" Naminé shrugged as she held the Struggles weapon.

"Well, do you grab orbs at least?"

"Yes! Quite often! Sometimes I think I hit Roxy too hard though. He got so dizzy one time when I hit him that-"

"I was totally pretending!" Roxas cut in.

"And he keeps saying that," Naminé giggled as she pointed at it, "Like he's embarrassed."

"Am not!"

"That's still cool that you're learning, Naminé. But guys, I want to ask something a bit off topic," Sora asked as casual as possible.

"Of course, what's up?" Roxas said with a nod from Naminé.

"Okay! Um…so you know in stories, whether shows or video games or books, there's a struggling main character and supposedly a magician did something to him? Well, what if the character was…let's say…changed back from an adult to a young teenager again. What would be the purpose of the magician doing that?" Damn, Sora could've sworn it sounded so much better when he rehearsed it beforehand.

"Uh…" Roxas and Naminé quickly exchanged glances, "That's hard to say if we don't know what the main character is like."

"Because if the main character is a good person, he was probably changed back to do something such as saving someone," Naminé pointed out.

"But if the main character is a bad person, it's probably punishment," Roxas added while Sora nodded in partial understanding.

"Then how does he change back?"

"Well…" Roxas crossed his arms and went into thought, "If it's a good character, he probably has to accomplish whatever he's supposed to do. If it's a bad character, then he probably has to learn his lesson."

"…Alright, that helps, thanks!" Not really…Sora thought he was between a good and bad character. So where does that lead him? Who else can he ask about how to change himself back in less than 30 days?

"Why do you ask?" Naminé asked out of curiosity.

"Oh! Uh…fan fiction…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cloud leaned against the doorway and smiled as he watched Sora talk with Roxas and Naminé. He never realized just how much that boy truly had an impact on this family. Everyone seems to have gotten closer and brightened up.

The man sighed, he couldn't take it anymore, he had to get to the bottom of this and thus the man reached for his phone.

"Hey Yuffie. I'll pay you 20 bucks to babysit Roxas, Naminé, and Sora until I get back…I don't know when I'll be back that's why I said 20!"

* * *

The raven-haired man opened the door only to find Cloud at his doorstep.

"…Did Sora die?"

"…No!" Cloud exclaimed, not believing Vincent just asked that.

"Then why are you here?"

"…Just let me in." Vincent stepped out of the way for Cloud before closing the door, "Vincent, tell me the truth, now: Where is Leon."

"…You think I know?"

"Yes! And where the hell did Sora come from? I'm pretty sure you had no nephews! Especially one that age!"

"What if he was my son?"

"Who would believe that?"

"I knew it…" Vincent murmured,

"What?"

"Nothing. Anything else you need to know?"

"Yeah…when I asked Yuffie where Leon went, she said he's on a business trip. But when I went down to the Radiant Garden committee to ask where Leon went, they told me he's using his vacation time and a little vampire is paying for the man to keep his job if he goes over..." Cloud crossed his arms and gave Vincent a stern look, as if scolding.

"…Everyone knows, except for Roxas, that I'm not a vampire," Vincent stated as if it's the obvious.

"You know what I-WHAT? You're the reason why Roxas has to sleep with a nightlight?" Cloud exclaimed in surprise and partial anger and pointed at the man before him.

"Hey, I got paid 100 bucks for doing it and it the best spontaneous thing I ever done."

"…You scarred him for _life _on Halloween!"

"And now the boy doesn't get cavities! You should be thanking me!"

"That's not the point…And you're rich, I don't get why you did it for a hundred. Who paid you?"

"They said I needed to 'have fun' so I agreed to try it," Vincent put his hands up to count with his fingers, "And I got 20 from each so it was: Reno, Cid, Yuffie, Zack, and Squall…"

"Squall? I'm giving him an earful as soon as I figure out where he is…oh! That's right! Tell me the truth, Vincent! Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Vincent! You're the last person that ever saw him and now I know he's not on a some business trip! And not only that, I…Oh…" He snapped his fingers and ran past Vincent to head up the stairs. It took that long for Vincent realize he should probably stop Cloud and immediately followed.

"Cloud! No!"

"Ha! I knew you were hiding something!" Cloud exclaimed and opened one of the guest rooms and as luck would have it, he spotted Leon's favorite leather jacket hanging on the bedpost. Running to it and picking it up to make sure it was Leon's, Vincent caught up in the meantime.

"Cloud! Damn…uh…"

"This is Leon's…" Cloud looked around the room to see if he can find anything else that belonged to Leon.

"Cloud…wait," Vincent's mind was going blank, he couldn't think of anything good to convince Cloud to get out of the house!

Cloud spotted Leon's necklace, belts, and leather pants hanging off the chair. Wow, even as a guest he leaves clothes all over the place. Unless…he's a long-staying guest. Cloud's eyes slightly widened when he spotted pieces of paper on the desk.

"Crap…" Vincent ran in and forcefully pulled Cloud out of the room and closed the door when they were both out. The man then stood in front of the door with his arms crossed.

"Ow! Vincent! You didn't have to pull so hard! And let me back in! Now!"

"Can't…"

"Why?"

"It's his privacy."

"Since when did you care?"

"…I'm not admitting anything."

"Vincent…" Cloud nearly growled, "Let me in. Those letters on his desk. Those were mine that I wrote to him! Why are they here?"

"…" Vincent looked away but stayed in his spot.

"Vincent! You're my friend! Why aren't you telling me what's going on?"

"I can't, I promised him."

"Who? Leon?"

"I'm not saying anything…"

"Vincent! Ugh…" Cloud groaned in frustration, trying to think of a way to be let in, "Vincent…alright, if I'm honest with you. Will you be honest with me?"

"…How honest are we talking here?"

"Well…you decide. I'm here because I think…" Cloud took in a breath, not believing he's even about to admit what he thinks, "I think Sora _is_ Leon."

"Oh good," Vincent let out a sigh of relief, "I thought you were gonna say that you think Leon is cheating on you with me or something."

"…"

"It's not true. Don't freak out."

"…Was my first guess true?"

"…"

"Well?"

"What was it again?"

"Vincent!" Cloud growled in impatience, "Is Sora actually Leon?"

"Please Cloud, you explain how it's possible for him to turn 15 again."

"You know his age!" Cloud pointed at Vincent, "You never care yet you know his age! And note that when I had Roxas and Naminé inside me, people wanted an explanation too!"

"Um…of course I knew his age. I sent him to school!" Vincent argued, trying to cover it up.

"Alright…we'll play this game…" Cloud stood where he was and started looking around the house.

"…What are you doing?"

"Vincent…care to explain where your giant chandelier went?" Cloud pointed at the ceiling.

"…That was totally Sora's fault."

"What did he do?" Cloud asked suspiciously.

"Something a stupid teenager would do."

"Alright then…" Cloud looked around some more, there had to be hints outside of the bedroom, "Where's Sora's room?"

"This is Sora's room," Vincent pointed behind him.

"…That's Leon's room!"

"He's on a business trip so Sora's in it!"

"That's total B.S. and you know it! Why would Sora leave Leon's clothes lying around…ah! There were smaller clothes in there! I'm positive! I saw!"

"So now you know they share the same room! He's a teenage boy, he doesn't care about the mess," Vincent pointed out. Damn he was good at this. Cloud sighed and scanned the house from where he stood again. Vincent's eyes suddenly widened when, through the large window, he spotted the spiky brunette in the distance heading back. Vincent pulled out his phone and texted as fast as he could to Sora…which wasn't really that fast.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Sora almost got to the door, he took out his phone when he felt a single ring, indicating a text message.

_Clouds here_

"What?" Sora asked out loud. Why would Vincent text nonsense in the wrong grammar format too…ooh! THAT Cloud! And you can't text the apostrophe! Sora immediately closed his phone and started running back to Yuffie, which was his reason for leaving in the first place.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Vincent closed his phone and tucked it away, Cloud spun around, hearing the sound.

"…What did you just do?"

"Nothing."

"Vincent…" Cloud glared and placed his hands on his hips.

"I did nothing."

"You had your phone out! I heard you close it!"

"What? I can't check my phone?"

"…" Cloud was tempted to just fight Vincent to get to the door.

* * *

"Sora! You're back!" Yuffie exclaimed with glee and Sora rolled his eyes, already regretting coming back here.

"Well we're playing video games right now! Join us!"

"Sure…"

"Oh Sora!" Roxas called from the living room, banging on the buttons, "Can you do me a favor and go to my room to get Super Smash Brothers?"

"Um, sure!" anything to get away from Yuffie so he quickly treaded up the stairs. But when he got to the top of the stairs, his direction turned from Roxas's room and to his and Cloud's bedroom instead…

It took less than a second for him to decide and Sora opened the door to the master bedroom. Memories and thoughts went through his head like a movie. All the good and bad times that were spent in here. Things he missed a lot…like waking up in the morning with Cloud beside him. It was so warm and now wished he treasured those moments more.

Sora approach the bed and felt the blanket, missing the comfort and familiarity of his own bed now. He traveled around the bed until he saw the yearbook lying on it. His eyes widened in panic and rushed over to open it, noticing that Cloud marked the page with his picture.

"...Crap!" he wasn't sure if he should find out how to hide it or just come out and tell Cloud the truth. But it was easy to decide: Continue to fool Cloud or tell the man he's been lying to him. The first option was the obvious answer. He place the book back and quickly left the room to find the game Roxas asked for.

That night:

"How did you eventually get Cloud to leave?" Sora asked during dinner and the two exchanged stories.

"Cloud just got tired," Vincent replied, "So did you find a way to turn back yet?"

"…No…but I think Cloud's onto us."

"No shit."

"Maybe we should just come out clean…"

"Why? I held a secret for this long, I'm not letting to go to waste!"

"…You have unusual logic," Sora stated, shaking his head.

"In all honesty Squall: If the man doesn't believe the facts at his own pace, he's not going to be able take it," Vincent pointed out, "He's going to faint for the first time in his life. But if you're lucky, you'll be outside and it's raining so he when he falls unconscious, you have to undress him."

"Good point but-whoa! That's the most perverted thing I ever heard you say!"

"Not really…I was just thinking of that one time Zack had to change Cloud's clothes when Cloud was unconscious-"

"WHAT?"

"They didn't do anything…I think."

"Of that's just great to know!"

"Go talk to Zack then…"

"Oh I will! As soon as I get my body back! So back on topic: Vincent, I still don't know how to turn back. Can you give me any ideas? I even talked to Yuffie to see if any of her own logic can give me any ideas! Nothing!"

"Well…what if it's something like that fairytale? What was it? Well I don't remember but I think the prince kiss the princess to break a spell. Or was it the other way? Whatever, so maybe you need to kiss Cloud."

"Right…Like that's even possible in my current state!"

"It's an idea right?"

"…Any other ideas?"

"Oh! You said you fell off the bridge right? So maybe you need to be wet."

"…Vincent you know I shower right?" Sora reminded.

"Maybe you need to be wet and with Cloud?"

"Next idea please!

"…Oh! Well your real body is about twice the size of your current body. So…what if you CAN'T turn back because your clothes are too small? You can kill yourself if you change back right now!"

"…That scares me more than it comforts me," Sora confessed, "Yet that's a good point! But Vincent, again: I've been in a shower! When there are no clothes!"

"…Maybe you need to be with Cloud-"

"Okay I get it! Everything revolves around Cloud! I rather try the kiss idea than be wet or…yeah…around him."

"There you go, there's your next goal."

"Yeah…and I'm gonna hate it if you're actually right!"

* * *

**In all honesty, some of the thing Vincent suggested were some ideas I was brainstorming on how to turn Sora back lol!**

**Please read and review!**


	13. Truth

**Wow, I keep getting reviews about Vincent! I did not expect him to be the star here lol!**

**haha****-Trust me, I'm definitely not 30 years older than you b/c I'm not even close to being 30. And your last comment made me giggle…and you'll see why by the end of the chapter!**

**I think people are going to kill me by the end of the chapter lol.**

* * *

Kiss Cloud…easier said than done.

Every time Sora is over at his home, he ends up stuttering and fidgeting more if Cloud's in the same room as him. Now Sora wants to just come out and tell Cloud the truth…of course that can have 4 possible outcomes: 1. Cloud thinks he's insane. 2. Cloud already knows and everything's okay. 3. Cloud faints. Or 4. Cloud will hate him even more...

Sora just didn't want to risk it.

On Cloud's end, he was more than 90 percent sure that the boy spending all his time at his house like he's living here is Leon. Yet he couldn't exactly bring it up to the boy. Especially if said-boy always finds an excuse to run away from him that he started clinging himself to Roxas much like Roxas did with Sora before…

Vincent also wasn't talking at all. He wouldn't even let Cloud in the house anymore. There had to be a way to be 100 percent sure besides asking him out front.

Not only that…what if he actually IS Leon? How is that possible? Can he handle the truth? And if it is true, Cloud made sure he's going to give him a good shouting about lying to him...after he makes sure he doesn't freak out and pass out.

"Oh! Sora! Want to sleep over?"

"Huh?" Sora's mind only went blank while Cloud lifted his head from his dinner,

"What?"

"Can he? He practically lives here anyway! And he can borrow my clothes in the morning!" Roxas reminded since the boy was eating dinner with the family again.

"Ooh! Can he, Dad? I want to borrow Sora for-"

"No! I asked, so Sora's going to spend time with me!" Roxas cut in on Naminé.

"I'll say yes if you two share him," Cloud answered.

"_What am I? A toy?" _Sora thought while Roxas and Naminé agreed. Sora called Vincent for permission to sleep over but both already knew the answer before the question was even asked. Not only that, Sora was beyond nervous. He's spending the night in his own home…finally.

While Sora was now closer to Cloud, it doesn't make his mission any easier. Sure, ever since Vincent suggested the possibility that he can't change back because of clothes, the two went shopping again so he had baggier clothes but that still doesn't make it any easier for a 15-year old kid to attempt to kiss an adult. The worst case scenario is probably getting caught, assume the worst, and Cloud goes to jail.

So Sora ended up avoiding the man by spending his time with Roxas and Naminé until it was bed time. Sora got a sleeping bag and slept on the floor in Roxas's room. He spent a good ten minutes convincing Roxas to go to sleep and not stay up. After he was sure Roxas was asleep, Sora snuck out of the room and went downstairs to the kitchen. Grabbing his mug, he helped himself to some milk.

It was a relaxing feeling using your own mug and going back to some old routines. After finishing the milk, he washed it and grabbed paper towels to dry it to put it back before he's caught with the mug.

As his bad luck would go though, his phone started ringing. Sora was so glad his baggy pants had pockets and he kept it with him.

"Vincent! It's midnight! What do you want?!" he hissed in whisper.

"I just thought if Cloud's asleep…you can kiss him without anyone knowing."

"…You called just to tell me that?"

"Well I can't text it, it's too long."

"…Right, well, thanks for the advice I guess?"

"Will you do it?"

"Hell no! It invades his privacy!"

"So?"

"You have no morality at all…"

"Is that a good way to speak to your uncle?" Sora let out a near-girlish scream and almost dropped his phone when he heard Cloud's voice as well as see him come into view in a white shirt and black baggy pants when he entered the kitchen.

"I assume that's Cloud, so you're on your own," was Vincent's lost words before hanging up.

"Uh…I'm grumpy at night," Sora half-lied before tucking the phone back into his pocket, "And he doesn't mind!"

"Right…what are you doing up?" Cloud asked, crossing his arms.

"Um…getting…uh…water."

"Oh, did you get it?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm going to bed…now…" Sora hated that he needed to pass Cloud to reach the stairs.

"…Sora can I ask you something?" Cloud asked when Sora reached the foot of the stairs.

"Y-Yeah! Go ahead…"

Cloud turned his body and walked up to him, giving Sora a long stare.

"Eh…never mind. Go to sleep."

"R-Right! On it!" When Cloud heard Sora close Roxas's door, Cloud sighed and leaned against the wall in frustration. He's either going crazy or…no he's definitely going crazy.

* * *

"Did you kiss him?" Vincent asked the day after when Sora came home.

"No!"

"Coward."

"It's not my fault!"

"Right…"

"I'm too short anyway!"

"So?"

"I just can't! And I refuse to kiss him in his SLEEP!"

The rest of the day followed an argument like that. Sora was about to have a nervous breakdown if he has to spend another day at his own home so he found arguing with Vincent quite relaxing.

But he still needed to give that kiss idea a try. He had nothing to go on, no plan whatsoever. It may be his last and only chance.

So before he spends more than 8 hours with Vincent, Sora took off to see his family again. Like Roxas said, he practically lived there at this point.

-------------

Sora was relieved when Roxas was the one that got the door instead of Cloud. He was informed that Naminé was out with Kairi, saying something about finding Naminé a new boy or something like that. If Sora wasn't focusing on trying to turn back into an adult, he would be out tracking down Kairi and Naminé at that moment.

Roxas next informed Sora that Cloud locked himself in his room for unknown reasons. This sparked concern for Sora but couldn't exactly leave Roxas to go 'comfort' the boy's father. So instead they went to play video games. He hoped that the plots would give him some magical answer on how to change back. So far, none of the games helped…and Sora found out he sucked at a lot of them.

-------------

It was past dinner time and Sora was still hanging around the house so it when the clock struck nine, it told him he had to go. Another day without success.

"I'll help myself out, bye Roxas."

"Later!"

Leaving the living room, Sora headed for the front door but stopped. He turned around and walked in the opposite direction until he opened the backyard's door and stepped out. Now guilt overflowed him. He couldn't even fix a stupid yard for Cloud. Cloud never asked for much and he couldn't give him anything he wanted.

Sora closed the door behind him and picked up the watering can, filled it with water, and started walking around the garden to water the flowers.

About halfway through the garden, Sora heard the door.

"Sora? You're still here?" Cloud questioned, stepping out.

"S-Sorry!" Sora apologized after turning around to face him.

"It's alright," Cloud shrugged, "But you know it's going to rain soon. No need to water," Cloud pointed at the dark sky.

"Oh…heh, I didn't watch the news…"

"And it's getting late…come on, I'll take you home," Cloud motioned.

"N-No! It's okay! I can go myself!"

"Sora, if you're out by yourself at a time like this, what's stopping someone from kidnapping you?"

"But…but…" Sora's mind went blank and this situation wasn't getting any better.

"And it's nice out, it won't rain if I take you there and come straight back, I'll walk you. Let's go."

"Okay…"

Putting the can down, he followed Cloud after the blonde yelled into the house for Roxas and now-returned Naminé to stay put.

* * *

The walk back was silent for the first few moments which made Sora beg to be shot and killed before he loses his sanity.

"So what's it like living with someone like Vincent?" Cloud asked, though he honestly was very curious.

"Oh um…it's actually a lot like living by yourself if you don't talk to him. Well kind of. I go to school, come back, he ignores me unless I got beat up that day and he had to come get me. He doesn't do anything with me so I just head over to your place with Roxas! Haha…"

"Should've expected that. He doesn't mistreat you right?"

"What? No! No! He honestly does take care of me when I need him," He does owe Vincent everything the man has done for him since this all happened.

"That's good to hear," Cloud stated, playing with Sora's hair for a few seconds. The two continued to have some casual talk until they arrived at Vincent's door.

"I gotta thank you then, Sora. It's nice to see Roxas more outgoing now," said Cloud, after Sora went through most of the story.

"It was nothing," he replied with a smile as he opened the door only to see Vincent leave the kitchen and walk towards the door with a book.

"Squall! What took you so long?! I may have found-oh hi Cloud…" without a word, Vincent spun around to walk away while Sora tried to shut the door in Cloud's face but the man was already ahead of them by grabbing Sora and Vincent before either could run away or do what they planned to do.

"…Did you just call him 'Squall' or am I hearing things now?" Cloud questioned in a serious tone.

"You're hearing things," they both replied in unison.

"Ow…" Sora groaned in pain when Cloud squeezed the boy's arm even harder.

"You did lie to me!" Cloud exclaimed at Vincent.

"Not as bad as the man-now-a-child!" Vincent pointed at Sora.

"So it's true?!"

"……Yeah," Vincent nodded only to get a glare from Sora, "Look Squall, I'm not going to hide it after I spent about 2 hours trying to cover it up the first time. I'm not going through it again now that it's even harder to cover it up."

Sora only gave Vincent a pleading look while Cloud was giving Vincent a look of hurt and betrayal.

"Cloud…" Vincent started, "I understand if you're mad at me…but if we told you when this first happened, you probably wouldn't even have believed it…and Squall was the one that didn't even want to tell you so-"

"Stop making me sound worse!" Sora shouted.

"……I'm sorry, Cloud," Vincent sincerely apologized and Cloud slowly released his friend who took his leave.

"…C-Cloud…erm, surprise?"

Cloud silently closed the door and released Sora before slapping him as hard as he could across the face the second he did,

"That would've been a punch if you were bigger!"

"Ah…okay I deserved that…Cloud, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to lie about my own identity! Although Vincent was the one that named me…"

Sora was only met with another slap on the opposite cheek,

"…I don't even know what to say to you!" Cloud was completely overwhelmed. Everything he said to Sora, everything he's done with him…it all changes knowing he was speaking to Leon the whole time. _Everything _changes knowing Sora wasn't some nice, mature, teenager that befriended his kids. What can he say in a situation like this? He thought he was ready for the truth…but apparently not.

"Ow…I deserved that too…but Cloud, everything that has happened and everything I said _doesn't_ change. I meant everything I said!"

"…Squall..." Cloud only shook his head and resisted hitting Sora again.

"Okay I guess it changes on your part but…I'm still the same person…"

"…I don't even know what to believe anymore. I'm sorry, but talk to me tomorrow something……" Cloud said barely above a whisper as he reached for the doorknob and started to leave.

"Cloud! No wait!"

"Goodbye, Squall."

"Eh…" Sora's mouth went dry when the door shut in his face, "It's Leon…" The boy stared at the door in front of him, where Cloud just stood a few moments earlier. The next thing he knew he felt something on his head, and the door opened.

"Go after him you idiot!" with that, Vincent shoved Sora out and locked the door behind him. Sora took the fabric off his head, which was a black hoody. He knew why too as it started drizzling outside. Quickly slipping the warm clothing on, he ran after Cloud.

* * *

It was dark enough already but everything's even more dark and depressing thanks to the dark clouds in the sky dropping rain on people.

Cloud silently walked down the street as rain pattered on him; but he didn't care. All he could think about were the times when Sora was with him. Everything they said to each other…Cloud replayed those moments in his head and replacing, what he believed was Sora, with Leon. It was an unusual feeling. He's not sure if he's embarrassed or just feeling awkward about the whole thing.

---------------

Running through the rain there was only one thing he could do when he saw the set of spiky blonde hair in front of him.

"Cloud!" taking in another breath, he kept calling his name, "Cloud!"

Pausing, Cloud slowly turned around to see Sora running down the street. Yet no matter how much he wanted to run from him, he stood where he was until the brunette had his arms around him in a tight hug.

It felt odd, since the man was used to strong arms wrapped around his whole body and not scrawny arms around just his waist. Yet…it was still Leon.

"I'm sorry…I love you, Cloud."

Cloud wasn't sure what to say…he's not sure if it's the awkwardness of even considering to say those 3 words to someone half their height that's stopping him but…a part of him wanted to say it anyway.

Without a word, Sora took Cloud's hand and started leading him to the closest alleyway. Letting go of Cloud's hand for a moment, Sora climbed onto a dumpster and sat before him.

"I'm sorry…that this isn't the most romantic place, time, or way to ask for forgiveness…" Sora whispered, "…or for a kiss?"

Cloud looked up and down on the boy, noticing his clothes already clinging to his body.

"No…no it's not," Cloud replied, taking steps closer to close the distance between them. Thanks to extra height boost, it didn't feel as odd for Cloud and it made it easier to look at him in the eyes for the first time in a very long time. How did he not realize it was Leon before?

Without any signs or warning, both slowly leaned into each other and kissed in the rain, hidden from anyone that dared to look at this memorable moment of their lives.

* * *

Lightly playing with the fingers intertwined with his own, Cloud watched the boy in front of him, trying to sleep. Sora lied on top of the bed covers in dried clothing and for once, wore something that belong to him. Cloud was underneath the warmth of the bed covers and kept staring, in hopes that he can watch Leon return to him.

"You don't have to watch me…" Sora murmured without opening his eyes.

"Sorry…"

"Mmm…"

"You know, what will the kids think if they walked in and saw you in my bed?"

"That's why I'm _on_ the bed…" Sora replied and Cloud found himself smiling.

"That's such as a Leon-answer…"

The boy only nodded once before remaining silent for the rest of the night. Cloud followed soon after, not able to stay awake to see if he'll have Leon back by morning…

* * *

**Don't kill me! But also don't assume it's gonna end next chapter…because it's NOT! Well it's gonna end soon…but not next chapter!**

**Please read and review!**


	14. To Love Again

**I apologize for the late update but…I hope this was worth the wait!**

**It might be a tad longer than my past chapters so I guess it might make up for it?**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Sunlight hit Cloud's face and by habit he groaned and slowly opened his eyes. His eyes immediately widened when he saw a set of brown hair before him. Last night's memories came flooding back into his mind and Cloud almost jumped out of his own bed but glad he restrained himself or he'd wake up the one before him.

Curled up like a ball, Sora held himself with the hand that wasn't intertwined with Cloud's. Slowly taking the hand away, Cloud carefully slipped out of bed and using his side of the cover, he pulled them over Sora to warm him up.

With a sigh, Cloud watched the troubled face that Sora had on. He thought for a moment it was all a dream: but no, Sora's right here, in Leon's clothes, on his bed and is still SORA. He didn't change back…he's still in a 15-year-old body. He was so sure after kissing last night that he would've woken up with Leon beside him. Now Cloud wasn't sure who would feel more crushed…himself or Leon when he wakes up.

Now Cloud has to figure out how to explain to his kids that Sora 'got here early.' Well Sora is still suspended from school…oh right! School!

Cloud got ready for the morning with as little noise as possible. When he was done he left his room and closed the door so Leon could keep sleeping as he goes to wake up his kids.

"ROXAS GET UP!" the boy was first. After a few strong knocks, he went to Naminé's door.

"NAMINE!"

"Ugh…coming…" she replied tiredly and Cloud went back to Roxas's room,

"ROXAS!" he shouted and knocked a few more times. He repeated the 'shouting the name' and knocking until he heard Roxas make some sort of noise.

"Get up! Now! Or I'm breaking down your door!"  
Roxas groaned louder, knowing Cloud wasn't kidding and Cloud took his leave to get breakfast ready. When Naminé came down, Cloud went back upstairs again to knock on Roxas's door,

"Get up Roxas!"

"Okay…"

Cloud only rolled his eyes before going back down to serve Naminé's breakfast.

"How are you getting to school today?" Cloud asked,

"Kairi and a couple of her friends said she'll take me on the way since one of them can drive," Naminé replied and Cloud only nodded,

"Don't stay out too late, alright?"

"Okay! I won't! I promise!"

"Good girl," he lightly patted her head before heading back towards the stairs, "ROXAS! YOU BETTER BE UP!"

After a hearing a thud, Cloud knew Roxas finally fell out of bed. Man, he sleeps like a log as bad as Leon does.

"Okay!" Roxas impatiently responded.

Hearing a honk, Naminé quickly finished up her eggs and toast before waving goodbye.

"Have a good day, Naminé!" he waved after her and Cloud walked up the stairs, hearing the washroom being used so he knew Roxas was up. Cloud opened his bedroom's door to check on Leon-still-Sora only to hear that the boy was up and in the bathroom getting ready for the day as well. Guess that shouldn't be a surprise: He WAS yelling for Roxas every 5 minutes.

Cloud closed the door again and headed downstairs once more to prepare Roxas's breakfast which was toast. By the time Roxas came down, he only had time to pick up the toast and walk or bike to school and eat on the way.

Roxas nearly stumbled down the stairs as he dragged himself (and his bag on the floor) to the table.

"You need a ride, Roxas?" Cloud offered but Roxas only shook his head,

"I'm good…" he murmured and picked up his toast.

"If you're sure. Have a good day, Roxas."

"Thanks…" he responded and rubbed his eyes to try and wake up more. The younger blonde dragged himself out of the house to get to school.

After Roxas left, Cloud sighed to himself before heading upstairs. Giving a brief knock, Cloud opened the door to see Sora in his oversized clothing while sitting on the bed, staring out the window.

"Sora?"

"…"

"Oh Shiva, I'm sorry…Leon?"

"…It's okay. You know, I was so sure Vincent's idea was right…" Sora shook his head as he continued to stare outside.

"Vincent?" Cloud repeated, raising a brow and went up to the bed to sit beside the boy.

"Yeah, the kiss was his idea…" Letting out a sigh, he buried his face in his hands, "I don't know what to do…I'm probably stuck like this forever…"

"I'm sorry…" Cloud whispered. He didn't know what to say. He's just as confused and doesn't know how to comfort in a situation like this, "We'll figure something out."

* * *

Vincent groaned as he blindly looked for his phone that was ringing quite loudly. Finally, his hand landed on it,

"What?" he growled impatiently upon answering.

"Vincent, hey uh…sorry?" Sora apologized, knowing he just woke Vincent up.

"What do you want?"

"Well…I didn't change…and you looked like you had an idea last night so…"

"Oh…" Vincent groaned upon hearing the sad news. He rolled over to his back and took in a breath to sigh before answering, "I looked around to see if I got some cheesy romantic book buried somewhere and I found one so I read it. So if the kiss didn't work, I thought you can go for the cheesy route."

Sora only raised a brow, not sure if he wanted to know anymore.

"Well what's the cheesy route?"

"Well I can tell you what it is, but you can't do anything about it. It's all up to Cloud…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was awkward…beyond awkward. Sure he kissed Leon but…he technically kissed a minor! That was Roxas and Naminé's age no less! Cloud wanted to bang his head against the wall a few times as he watched Sora talk with Vincent on the phone in the living room. When Sora started talking again after a long pause, Cloud left to give Sora his privacy. Of course, that only led him to continue thinking how much trouble he can get into for kissing him! So Cloud did his best to distract himself by making breakfast for himself and Sora-really-Leon. Though he almost burned the eggs when he became lost in thought. Sora came into the kitchen just as Cloud finished. Though now he's not sure if he should be glad to be distracted or not be glad because now they'll have to have an awkward talk soon.

"How'd it go?" Cloud asked with a hint of hope in his voice. The boy only sighed and shrugged,

"Not really anything…" he replied after sitting down.

"I'm sorry…" Cloud did feel guilty for not thinking of anything else to say as he placed the breakfast down. He also felt guilty, or maybe just bad, that the brunette didn't even look at him.

"Don't be," he responded and started to slowly eat. The eating was silence for the most part. Cloud lacked words on how to comfort him and Sora's thoughts were filled with Vincent's idea.

"I missed your cooking, Cloud…"

The blonde snapped out of his thoughts on trying to figure out what to say when Sora spoke up first.

"Oh um…th-thanks?"

"I'm sorry I never appreciated it before…but after eating Vincent's so-called-cooking…" Sora just didn't bother finishing that sentence and the kitchen fell silent again for a little while. Sora ate very slowly so Cloud took his time as well. He didn't want to leave the boy by himself and felt he should at least try and comfort him.

"Are you okay?" it was a stupid question, Cloud knew that; but after much thought on what to say, that came out. Sora only sighed and shook his head,

"Not really…" but the boy quickly lifted his head, "But don't worry, Cloud! I'll be fine!"

Cloud resisted the urge to sigh himself…Leon always did tell him not to worry about something that 'wasn't his concern' even though this very much IS his concern!

"Anything I can do to help?"

That question caused Sora to stiffen for a moment before they slowly met eyes…

"N-Not really…I mean…just be yourself," Sora replied, "That's really all I need from you…treat me like you've always had…as Leon I mean."

Cloud only raised a brow at that request, but it wasn't an easy request. How are you supposed to act and treat your lover normal if said-lover isn't exactly in a 'normal' predicament?

"I'll…I'll try."

Silence fell between them again for a moment.

"Did it hurt when you changed?" Cloud asked and Sora shrugged,

"I guess not…I didn't know until I saw myself in the mirror at Vincent's."

"How did it happen exactly?"

"Well…" and the boy found himself telling Cloud what happened…

Cloud thought it sounded a plot taken from a movie but he can't deny it if the result of that story is sitting before him.

"…Have you tried falling into the river again?"

"…No."

"Good, it's too dangerous! I would've killed you myself if you tried," Cloud immediately stated afterwards. Although…the idea never left the brunette's mind...

* * *

After breakfast, Cloud and Sora sat together on the couch in their family room to have a long relationship talk. Though most of their talk was talking about every event that's happened between them after the incident. From the day Roxas brought Sora home to the confession that Sora isn't a 15 year-old boy to begin with.

Sora spent a good time ranting about Naminé dating and how angry he was when he heard Cloud was okay with it as well how it was possible that Cloud overlooked Roxas's bullying.

Cloud didn't rant much. He asked more questions and talked in a calmer matter which was much better than his obvious anger and impatience when he discovered the truth. But Sora couldn't hold it against him…he probably would've reacted worse than Cloud did if he was in Cloud's place.

Eventually, they went on to actually talking about their relationship. The brunette wants to fix this relationship and he'll fix it if it's the last thing he'll do!

"…Are you still mad at me?" Sora asked, making Cloud let out a sigh and stare at the floor.

"I guess…I'm only a little mad that you kept this from me…at the same time I understand why you did. I'm just kind of overwhelmed, even as we speak of this."

"I'm sorry…As soon as I get my body back, I'll make it up to you! Well I try making it up to you now but I can only do so much as a teenager…" the brunette muttered as the sentence went on, "I mean…I…"

"It's not about making things up for me, Leon," Cloud cut in but he simply stared ahead of him at the wall. Sora grew worried when he saw those beautiful blue eyes get watery. He was also half glad that Cloud wasn't looking at him or the guilt he's feeling now would be worse if he had to look into those eyes.

"When you said you loved me…back at the courthouse…I didn't know what to say. My mind went blank and my heart sped up. I just turned into mush and I remembered that's how I felt…when you first said that to me. Yet after that…I realized it must've been too long since I last heard you say that if it made me feel that way."

"I'm sorry…" he felt like a parrot for saying those words every few minutes, "But I do…I love you so much…"

Cloud lowered his head and slowly looked to his left to the only other person in the room. Two pairs of blue eyes met, and the will-be-scarred man couldn't believe he forgot how entrancing Cloud can be…and how much he liked it.

"I know…" Cloud whispered and his hand reached up to wipe his eyes, "I thought I was ready to leave you…but when you said those words to me…you pulled me back. It was like I was just waiting to hear you tell me that again."

"Then I'm sorry I made you wait…you don't have to wait anymore. I love you…"

And despite wiping his eyes, Cloud missed a tear when it slid down his face…though a small reached out to wipe it away for him. Yet all Cloud could do was stare.

He was so sure their love was gone and that it could never be revived. He was so sure he was right too. Yet now…Cloud never realized how hard it was to convince himself otherwise because a part of himself doesn't want to risk getting hurt again.

"Are you okay?"

Cloud stared some more but after a brief pause he nodded and gave a small smile.

"Yeah…thank you…"

After School:

"I cannot believe you, Roxas," Naminé sighed as the twins walked home together.

"Well at least I'm over Sora and we officially crossed over the awkwardness in our friendship," Roxas murmured with his hands in his pocket and looking away.

"Roxy, you're crushing on a senior bad boy! How is it remotely possible this guy can get you so distracted?"

"I don't know…"

"You almost fell down the stairs today! Luckily I was there to grab you!"

"I know, I know, and I appreciate that," Roxas responded and reached for their front door when they finally got to their home.

"I beg you not to date him."

"I begged you not to date Riku," Roxas reminded.

"…Fine, but I get a say on any guy after Axel!"

"Deal."

"You're actually going to confess your feelings?"

"Yes…hopefully tomorrow."

"You always say that," Naminé reminded and they stepped into the house after Roxas finally got the door open.

"But I mean it this time!"

"You said that before too…"

Roxas didn't respond to that when he saw Sora at their kitchen table, eating spaghetti.

"Sora?" the twins said in unison, both equally confused. Sora waved to them since his mouth as full.

"What are you doing here?" Naminé asked with a smile, happy to come home to see Sora.

"…I want spaghetti," Roxas murmured, speaking for his stomach, and Naminé turned to give him a look.

"I'm sure your father has them out and ready to make," Sora replied after swallowing.

"Where is Dad then?" Roxas asked and Sora pointed up,

"He's in his room I think."

"Oh, is he okay?" Naminé asked with concern as she's noticed how the man locked himself in his room quiet often recently.

"…Yeah, I'm sure he is," Sora replied with a light, but half-faked, smile. The boy felt good right now, but also concerned. He got Cloud to smile today, got him to loosen up and it reminded him of their love from way back when they talked casually. To him, it meant they still had it: their love is still there. Yet at the same time, Cloud _not _talking him is really bugging him…

"Sora?"

"Hm? Yeah, Roxas?" he asked when Roxas's voice snapped him out o his thoughts.

"…Are you wearing my Otosan's clothes?" he pointed and Sora stiffened. He completely forgot he was walking around in his original clothing. Though Sora thanked whatever's up there when Cloud came down at that moment to distract his kids. But at that thought, Sora started to ponder about his clothes and called up Vincent when he had the chance…

For most of the afternoon, Cloud was distracted with his kids, which was great on Sora's part as he planned to test another way to turn him back while hiding out in the bedroom and talking with Vincent.

"You sure you want to do this?" Vincent asked as if talking to a teenage daredevil about to do something stupid. Well…at this moment, Sora is quite close that description.

"Yes I'm sure! I got nothing to lose!"

"Your life?"

"Oh for crying out loud! This isn't going to kill me!" Sora had to hiss the whole thing to avoid Cloud, or either of his kids, overhearing.

"Ugh…alright, I'll come get in you in a few…"

* * *

Cloud found it awfully suspicious and Vincent arrived at the door to 'pick up Sora.' Especially since he still needed to talk to Vincent to patch up the little hold made in their friendship due to this whole Leon-turned-to-Sora problem was discovered.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Sora waved with a smile to his family, making Cloud raise a brow in more suspicion. Especially after Sora changed back to his original clothing on the night they kissed but the plastic bag Sora had was holding his real clothes.

"Don't worry," was all Vincent stated before he led Sora away. At first, Cloud took no mind to that as he and Sora both knew Sora couldn't stay that night due to Roxas and Naminé. Yet as the time passed, Cloud felt his stomach twist and turn. Something didn't feel right…

He was awakened from his thoughts by a loud boom: thunder…

"Man, it's like a monsoon out there!" Roxas exclaimed, holding the curtain to the side as he watched the rain come down and the lightning flash into the night sky.

"Hmm…" Naminé approached her brother and stared out the window as well, "This looks as bad as night the last time Otosan was over…"

Cloud's hand hit the kitchen table as he abruptly stood up and ran to his kids, pulling the curtains farther apart so he can see. After a short pause, realization hit him.

"Oh sweet Shiva…" Cloud whispered out loud and he ran for the closet before shouting to his kids, "Don't leave the house!"

"Where are you going, Dad? It's so bad out there!" Roxas exclaimed when he saw Cloud putting on a long black coat.

"Just…somewhere! I'll be back! You two better not follow me or I'm grounding you until you're in college!" Without seeing if his kids will agree, Cloud was out the door and into the storm.

Cloud could not believe he didn't think of this sooner. He also could not believe he even asked that stupid question! Finding that driving was too dangerous, Cloud pulled the hood over his head and ran.

* * *

"Oh I am so going to die…" Sora murmured as he stood held himself against the bridge with one arm while his other made sure he won't lose his baggy pants. Sora took into consideration to Vincent's words about his clothes. If he can't transform back due to them being too small, he'll just have to try everything in large enough clothing. He never realized how stupid he was for even trying this…without Vincent to help.

"_Sorry, I rather not get sick when it starts raining."_

That stupid supposed-vampire really is heartless…

Sora waited at the bridge until the storm predicted from the news started rolling in. Now that it looked just like the night he first changed, Sora carefully climbed himself over the bridge and held on until it got a little worse. He also was a bit nervous and scared as he stared at the rushing water beneath him.

"SQUALL LEONHART!"

Sora flinched upon hearing the tone used before he looked over to the end of the bridge to see Cloud catching his breath.

"Squall Leonhart! I swear I will kill you myself if you decide to jump!" Cloud threatened as he stomped over, his voice surprisingly louder than the storm.

"C-Cloud! I…uh…" how Sora wished Cloud didn't come!

Cloud grabbed a hold of the boy's arm and started pulling him back over but Sora held on, "Wait Cloud! I have to try this!" he yelled so Cloud can hear over the heavy rain and spontaneous thunder.

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do! Cloud this is the only thing I have not tried yet! It's worth a shot, right?"

"You could hit your head on a rock down there!"

"…You'll save me then, right?" Sora asked in a quieter tone but Cloud still caught that.

"Of course…"

"Then I have nothing to worry about!" Sora flashed a smile but Cloud still wasn't convinced but merely tightened his grip.

"Jumping off a bridge isn't worth the trouble! You could get hurt!" the blonde shouted as the wind picked up.

"…You're worth all the trouble and pain in the world, Cloud."

And all Cloud could do was let out a small gasp before Sora gently pulled his arm from Cloud,

"Just be there for me?"

"…Of course I will," Cloud whispered before he stared down the river. After a glance, Cloud ran and followed the river. When he took some distance, he stopped and looked back to see him being waved at. He had half a mind to run back and stop this, but didn't. He wasn't sure if he was putting trust in his lover or I he was being selfish and wants his lover to turn back. It must've been both…

Sora on the other hand, wouldn't mind dying. He told Cloud he loved him today more times than he ever remembered saying it over the past many years. So long as Cloud knew that, and knew how true it was, that's all he wanted.

Still that doesn't mean he should be off committing suicide so he hoped the rapids below doesn't cause him to drown. Taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh, Sora let go and let gravity take him into the water.

Though upon contact with the freezing liquid, Sora knew he was not turning back as this felt nothing like when he fell in the first time. He clearly felt he was going to drown so he reached for the surface of the water for air and tried to swim for land. Though he never realized how hard that would be if water kept hitting him from all sides as well as without warning. Still his mind thought of Cloud…he's doing this because of Cloud. After all, if anyone could turn young again, they'd embrace it. Anyone would love to have a second chance at life and he was no exception. But a second life without Cloud? It just wasn't worth it.

And when he felt Cloud's hand grab him, he felt warm despite being in freezing water. He would change himself back to his real age a hundred times over if it meant he can feel Cloud's touch, hear his voice, and hold him close again.

"Squall Leonhart, you're insane…"

Even if that voice was angry…wait, that wasn't angry…

Sora rolled over and finally noticed he's on land again, and pushed himself up on his knees. Cloud was as soaked as he was and his hood fell off the blonde spikes; and Cloud sat there on the wet grass while staring at the boy before him as if he was going to cry…unless he already was crying. The rain made it hard to tell.

"Next time I let you do something crazy…remind me of this night," Cloud nearly begged.

"…I'm sorry." The brunette crawled over, though he repositioned his pants that were falling off, and tenderly caressed the blonde's arms before hugging him.

"Squall…I love you too."

Sora blinked and pulled back a bit.

"I'm sorry, did just say…?"

"…I love you," Cloud repeated pulled himself as well as Sora to their feet and embraced the boy. The two stood there, letting the rain hit them though they weren't sure for how long.

"Come on…let's go home."

And Sora never thought his day could get better…but it was nice hearing those words: Let's go home. Home…

They hooked hands and fingers and trudged their way through some water and mud as they walked up the steep earth to get back on the road and street.

Sora let out a yelp as he slipped on a large heap of mud that most certainly wasn't there before and after losing grip of Cloud's hand, he slid all the way back down again with mud all over him.

"Squall!" Cloud cried after him and carefully slid down, "Are you alright?" he asked as he knelt down next to the now mud-man.

"Y-Yeah…" he responded and they both froze. Cloud was in front of the man in a second as he wiped away icky substance from the face before him but his fingers became shaky when he felt familiar-styled brown locks while doing so.

"Your voice…" Cloud whispered when he wiped the mud from the eyes and he felt an old scar. If Cloud didn't cry, he openly did now when he saw those fierce stormy gray-blue eyes, "Oh Shiva…Squall…"

"Cloud…" Leon whispered and he didn't even bother checking the rest of his body as he stared into Cloud's eyes. He didn't even get the chance to anyway when Cloud, without warning, pulled him close and kissed him hard and passionately, not caring about anything else. The blonde kept pushing himself against Leon during the kiss and eventually, Leon's hand slipped and he fell on his back with Cloud following…though the kiss didn't get interrupted. When Cloud finally distanced himself from Leon, he only did for a few moments before he threw his arms around the man.

"I love you…" they said once more to each other and they lied there together for who knows how long…

And all the magician that stood at that same bridge could do was smile before he disappeared after a flash of lightning blazed across the sky.

* * *

**It's not over! I plan an epilogue-kind of thing!**

**Well sort of…you'll see! It's an epilogue-ish thing so it wraps up everything!**

**Please read and review!**


	15. Now and Before

**NOTE: Remember that trailer I mentioned? Yeah I didn't make it yet obviously. When I do, I'll just re-update this chapter and it'll be right up here!**

**One OC that appears is NOT created by me! Repeat: I DON'T OWN THE OC! **

**Ownership at the end. I'm not saying now just to avoid spoilers if you do know the person. **

**Warning: Long-ish?**

* * *

If his dignity, and 20 bucks, wasn't on the line, Roxas knew he wouldn't be doing this. It's one thing being almost used to being humiliated in front of the whole school because of someone else, but it's another thing to do it yourself!

He took in a breath to calm himself down before he started walking, much to Naminé's surprise who was watching with Kairi and Selphie at their lunch table.

His target was sitting with his friends and having casual talk but he wasn't eating lunch thus he used the table to lean his back against. Roxas felt like a stalker for observing so much. Before he knew it, noise started to die down and Roxas found himself standing in front of Axel.

"Oh…Hey, Roxy!" he greeted with a smirk and a light wave. Just from the nickname, the already-red-faced Roxas just turned red even more. He heard some people start to giggle but he didn't let that stop him. Although Roxas was glad Axel was sitting as it made things a bit easier for him(height difference and all). So without warning or even a 'hi' back, Roxas reached out and pulled Axel's face towards him to crush their lips together.

As expected, at least half the cafeteria gasped and noise died down completely. At least after people stopped dropping their trays in shock and letting their food go splatter. How everyone started looking this way towards him he'll never know. After about 20 seconds, Roxas finally pulled back, released Axel, and stared at the ground.

"…Well that was the best greeting I ever received," Axel commented with a smirk.

Roxas got a bit wobbly, as if about to faint from hearing something that wasn't a rejection, and Axel immediately stood up to catch him,

"Lightheaded huh? Come on, Roxy! Off to the nurse's office for you!" Holding Roxas by his side, the red-head walked off with the boy, leaving an entire cafeteria with a mix of emotions.

* * *

"This should be it," said Vincent as he came down the stairs of his house. Leon held out his hands but Vincent instead threw the schoolbag filled with clothes at Leon's head.

"…Ow," Leon let out and rubbed his face before reaching down to pick up his belongings.

"Vincent, you could've just handed it to him," Cloud stated with a warning tone and placed his hands on his hips as if scolding.

"Why would I?" the raven-haired man replied bluntly and finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

Cloud let out a sigh instead of answering.

"So Swordsman, why do you even want those things anyway? You're not going to be able to fit in some of those clothes anymore," Vincent pointed as Leon slung the bag over one shoulder.

"It's…for memories sake I guess," Leon shrugged, "To remind me of this experience."

"I see…what are you going to tell your kids that got attached to you?" Vincent asked and Leon and Cloud exchanged looks.

"We were thinking…a sudden call from home," Cloud answered and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What if they want contact information and come bugging me about it?" Vincent asked and the couple went into thought.

"I don't want to lie so I guess exchanging letters is out of the question. Just say you don't have any way of reaching him," Leon suggested.

"Why do_ I_ have to lie?" Vincent asked and Leon growled in frustration.

"Maybe…we _should_ tell them the truth…" said Cloud and Leon quickly shook his head.

"No! There are things that are meant to be kept secret! Maybe when they're 30 or something, we can tell them."

Vincent merely shook his head at that,

"How about I just pass on a message from you that doesn't involve a lie?"

"…Alright. Tell them I'm sorry for leaving their lives without word but just remember me because I'll always be there."

"I think they'd like that," said Cloud with a light smile while Vincent rolled his eyes,

"Ugh, fine…now you two get out of my house! I'm already sick of your lovey-dovey-stuff…"

"We don't even do anything in front of you," Leon stated but Vincent just stared,

"Oh I see _everything_. Including the little things."

"Alright then, bye Vincent. Come on, Leon," Cloud turned around and took Leon's hand as they walked out of Vincent's place.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Cloud?"

"Hm?"

Leon paused for a moment as he stared ahead before answering.

"If we have another kid, can we name that child Sora? Especially if it's a boy and has brown hair."

Cloud looked at Leon who in turn looked away a bit, trying to hide his blush.

"…Why not?" Cloud replied with a smile and got one back from Leon when he looked at his lover, "So what if it's another blonde?"

"We'll talk about that later," Leon responded and looked forward again, "I mean this is only IF we get another kid."

"So am I: and I was thinking…Ventus."

"Ventus…" Leon repeated, letting the name roll off his tongue, "Yeah, that's sounds nice; the meanings of 'Sora' and 'Ventus' are related but different. Fine, if we have another blonde, it's Ventus. If we have someone that actually has my hair color, it's Sora."

"Wonder if I have twins again…"

"...We'll worry about that when it comes."

"…Okay."

The two gripped each other's hands tighter as they walked since the kids will be home from school soon. When they almost reached their house, Cloud stopped,

"Oh…I forgot to ask Vincent…actually, I'll just ask you: When you called Vincent for his idea…was _he _the one that said jump in the river? Because you were talking to him before it happened."

Leon lightly chuckled and shook his head.

"Actually I only did that because you mentioned it. Vincent, well…I'll just say this: I think he was right."

"About what?" Cloud asked, blinking almost innocently.

"He said…if you told me you loved me on your own free will and meant it then I will turn back. Great, now I have to thank him…"

Now Cloud felt he owed Vincent too...so that's why Leon said he should treat the man(er, boy at the time) the same.

"He's a great friend, why is he not our children's godfather again?" Leon asked, knocking Cloud out of his thoughts.

"Oh Leon, trust me, as good as Vincent is, he hates kids, teenagers included, and letting the kids call him 'Uncle Vincent' was hard enough to begin with!"

"I see…you know, Cloud, I really love you."

And the blond felt his heart flutter and everything got hotter. He felt like he was in high school again and the amazing feeling of being in love was back. And he now believed he was truly lucky to have found that one true love while in school. Cloud also now knew that both he and Leon just merely forgot their love…but now it's back again and they will never forget it this time.

"I love you too…and forever will."

They loved each other…forever and for eternity…

_**The End**_

* * *

**(Forgive me, but I had to do this):**

**15 Again: Now and Before:**

**18 years later:**

Sticking in a key that was given to her, the beautiful blonde-haired woman entered the home and the first thing she heard was a very loud TV. She readjusted her white tote bag on her shoulder over her white jean-jacket that covered her matching creamy dress. After only a few steps, she almost lost her balance as she was almost ran over by her punk-looking nephew.

"Sorry Aunt Nami!" he cried as and slid into the kitchen, "Father! Can I borrow the car? Big party tonight! As in, right now!"

"Ask your dad…"

"Dad! Can I borrow the car?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Just no."

"Why? Father make him let me go!"

"Axel! Don't you dare let him go!"

Naminé let out a sigh as she stood where she was in the hallway as she hated being in the middle of a family argument. Last time, she was literally in the middle of it and was glad she doesn't have to witness the fight. Just her luck to come in on one…

"I'm 16! Give me a little freedom why don't you?"

"When I was 15, I was lucky to get back home alive," Roxas stated and Naminé shrugged with a nod since that was mostly true…on the other hand…

"When I was 15 and 16, I was out partying every other night," Axel commented and Naminé nodded to herself again, resting her case.

"Axel!" Roxas exclaimed, wishing for a bit of a backup.

"See? I'm a popular! And I can't keep my popularity if I can't even go to this stupid party!"

"If it's stupid, then why are you going?"

"Because I'm POPULAR!" the son exclaimed again.

Naminé sighed and rubbed her temple. She's been here for less than 5 minutes, the family is fighting again, and she's already getting a headache. Well she might as well help since she's siding with Roxas on this one. So Naminé stepped into the kitchen that's connected to the living room and was quickly greeted by the family. Axel was at the couch, watching the television, Roxas is at the kitchen counter about to hang up his apron since dinner was made, and their son carrying the combined hairstyle of his parents, Roxel, was ready to go out in his baggy black pants with chains and his checkered shirt with a black jacket over it.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear…but Roxas is right. Its past 7, you really shouldn't be going out," Naminé advised and Roxel just rolled his eyes.

"Come on! This is not fair! I'm not a kid!"

"Roxas, just let him go! Sheesh!" Axel exclaimed as he watched the Struggles game.

"Thank you!" Roxel exclaimed.

"No!" Roxas argued and Roxel just about had enough.

"Oh my gosh! Why do you ALWAYS treat me like this? I HATE you!"

The teenager stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, leaving a frustrated Roxas and an Axel that barely noticed what happened.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Roxas apologized after a pause.

"I'm sorry that I had to come in at the wrong time. Are you okay?" Naminé asked and walked up to her twin.

"Yeah…" Roxas turned around and leaned against the counter.

"You sure?"

"…I don't know," he shrugged as he stared at the ground, "But enough about me! Was there something you need?"

"Roxas, you invited me for dinner 2 weeks ago," Naminé reminded and her brother lightly slapped himself, "But no, no, it's okay! And actually, I wanted to come because I have news anyway!"

Roxas dropped his hand and looked at her curiously as she sounded quite excited.

"Well first, Kairi is pregnant!"

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Wow…I totally owe Hayner money now…"

"You shouldn't of had guess more than 5 years…That's what you get for still thinking Riku is too cruel to have a child because you're still afraid of him."

"I'm not afraid!" Roxas hissed, "I just can't wrap my head around the fact that the two met in college and started dating! Then obviously came the marriage and now they have a kid?"

"Yeah pretty much…"

"And you're STILL single?"

"Got a problem with that?" Naminé threatened with a glare and arm-crossing but Roxas only sighed,

"No, I just…kind of wished I was too…" he whispered.

"Really? Oh Roxy…where were you when I was lecturing our little Sora about staying away from that boy in his science class?"

"Oh no, he's starting to date already?"

"No, not yet, Dad and Otosan are taking care of him. Don't you worry about little Sora! Although I worry about Ven…I think the poor guy has a crush on his teacher…"

"Good…not so much on Ven's part but crushes on teachers are not uncommon…" Roxas sighed again and looked over his shoulder to glance at Axel. He also looked up when he heard thumps and things getting broken.

"Roxel is throwing a tantrum again!" Axel announced.

"Why don't YOU do something for once?" Roxas exclaimed and Axel stood up after rolling his eyes and putting his beer can down on the coffee table, "And no! You can't send him to the party!"

"Yeah, yeah," Axel waved and Roxas groaned, hating how little care Axel is taking this.

"Roxas, I'll be blunt: I'm worried about your health in this relationship," said Naminé and Roxas let out a tired sigh as he buried his face in his hands.

"I know…"

"Our parents are worried too."

"I know…What am I doing wrong, Nami?"

"Um…not LEAVING?"

"Besides that. Nami, I can't leave…I have Roxel now," Roxas reminded and Naminé sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

"You're doing nothing wrong, Roxy. Axel is a lazy-ass and your son is a spoiled brat!"

"…So I'm a bad parent?"

Naminé sighed again and shook her head,

"No! You're letting Axel do what he wants!"

"I know but…"

"Roxy…" Naminé let out another sigh and leaned against the counter with Roxas, "We have to have you out of this house the entire day! Just once! We can spoil our little brothers and give our parents a day to themselves for once as well! You need to get out!"

"Well…I guess," Roxas shrugged with a light smile, "Thanks Nami…I'd love that."

"That's what I'm here for! Oh! Before I forget: Riku wants you to come to the baby shower…"

"…Why?" Roxas squeak.

"For the last time, Roxas, he's NOT going to hurt you! I think that private school he was sent to straightened him out. He's probably going to apologize or something because you avoided him for all these years that he _still_ never got a chance to speak to you. Even at his and Kairi's wedding! You kept hiding and running away whenever Riku is within 50 feet of you!"

Roxas crossed his arms and looked away. He'll face Riku when he's ready! Though before they could continue the talk, Roxas heard the car pull out and the brake was heavily pushed on before the engines roared and the car sped away.

"Oh my Shiva-Axel actually let him go!" Roxas was just about ready to pull his hair out in frustration and anger. Naminé sighed and placed a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"I will always be there for you, okay?"

Roxas merely nodded,

"Okay…thank you again."

* * *

_Roxas gasped for breath when he opened his eyes. He spun himself around to look at the scenery he landed in._

"_My high school cafeteria…" Roxas murmured out loud except the place was empty and his voice echoed. He saw a reflection of himself in the windows, even with the glare from the lights, and slowly approached it to see himself when he was 15. Roxas looked at his hands and his clothes to see him in his old favorite checkered attire. When he turned around again, he lightly gasped and backed up a couple of steps when he saw Sora…not his little brother, even if they look awfully alike, but the boy he befriended all those years ago that suddenly disappeared and only left a message. _

"_Sora?" _

_The brunette didn't reply but merely smiled. He turned around and started walking. _

"_W-Wait! Sora!" Roxas never got the chance to tell Sora the day he had the courage to confess his feelings for Axel. Even if this is obviously a dream, he wanted to…_

_The blonde followed and the scenery started to change. Roxas stopped and found himself standing in the middle of the bridge near his house. Sora stood on the stone railings and stared at the water below him._

"_Sora!" Roxas called but his feet wouldn't move. Sora turned around and smiled again before his image faded and the colors that created him gathered into dust that fell into the waters below. Roxas could finally move again and looked over it only to see himself at present day in the waters that played moments in his lives like a movie: At home all day…miserable…frustrated…always fighting with family…_

"_Do you wish to do it all over again?" _

_Roxas spun around to see Sora with his hands in his pockets. _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Do you wish to do it all over again?" the brunette repeated with the same tone, "Look at yourself. Don't you wish to go back? And make things right?"_

"…" _Roxas looked over his shoulder at the life he's currently living before turning back and looked at Sora right in the eye, "To be honest…not really."_

_That answer seemed to surprise Sora as his smile went away and his face showed how he felt._

"_I love my family…even if they don't appreciate me at all. Running away from the problem is not the answer…you taught me that, Sora. I will fix this…I'll find a way."_

_Sora blinked and smiled warmly,_

"_You're really kind-hearted, Roxas, and deserve so much better. So I'm going to give you the break you deserve while punishing those that never deserved you…" Sora snapped his fingers and everything started to disappear into dust._

"_Sora wait! I missed you! I…Sora!" Roxas shouted as everything started to go black. _

* * *

Eyes fluttered open and looked around in confusion. The body turned over to look at the digital clock that read 3 in the morning. Turning back around he shook the body next to him.

"Cloud?" Leon whispered and as bad as he felt, he doesn't think he should put this off. Cloud finally began to stir and open his eyes.

"Leon? What's the matter?" he asked tiredly with one eye open.

"I had a dream."

"Nightmare?"

"I'm not sure what it was…but…I was 15 again and talking to Roxas, but I was sort of talking like Merlin did to me back then because he asked the same question to him I think or at least similar. Remember when Naminé told us Roxas is having family problems?"

"Yeah…"

"You don't think that…"

Cloud became slightly more awake as he rubbed his eyes.

"Wait that doesn't make sense, Leon…why would Roxas turn young again if he didn't do anything wrong?"

"…Well I think I, or Merlin with my old body, said something about Roxas getting the break he deserved."

"I see…well if he supposedly goes through what you did, we'll be there for him."

"Definitely…but I'm still not telling him I was Vincent's 'nephew' so please don't say anything."

"Alright, alright…" Cloud replied tiredly as he eyelids went into a close. Leon pulled the covers over Cloud a bit and pulled him closer to his chest with himself and whispering a goodnight to his beloved before falling asleep not long after.

* * *

Roxas jumped when he heard his son cursing…something about how his breakfast wasn't made for him. The blonde immediately sat up and looked at the clock which read 7 in the morning. This meant not only did he oversleep, he missed seeing both Axel and Roxel off. Though before he can do anything about it, the front door was slammed shut by Roxel heading off to school. With a sigh, Roxas slid out of bed but instead fell due to his loss of balance from a height problem…when he stood back up again he got a glance at desk-mirror...

And the neighborhood probably heard the loudest blood-curdling scream possible from a boy.

"Oh my-OH SHIVA!" Roxas kept repeating that phrase in different order and speech pattern as he stared at the mirror and look like he's about to have a heart attack for who knows how long.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm here, Roxas! What's the emergency?" Naminé exclaimed when she entered the bedroom only to see a lump on the bed.

"…"

"Roxas?"

"Naminé…please don't scream…" he requested even though the change in tone of his voice was enough of a tip-off…

It took another 10 minutes for the neighborhood to hear another blood-curdling scream for the day.

The twins weren't sure how long it took for them both to grasp the situation but eventually, they both settled down in the living room. Though Roxas had to wear an oversized hoodie and pants which wasn't the most comforting but he didn't want to steal his son's clothes.

"Okay…so you had this dream…and poof! This happened?" Naminé asked and Roxas simply nodded, "You know…the way you described the dream made Sora seemed like some guardian angel…oh my, maybe he was!"

"Naminé! Focus! What am I supposed to do? I can't stay like this!"

"Obviously…but, um, want to tell Dad and Otosan?"

"NO! They're going to have their first heart attacks!"

"Well um…Axel?"

"Eh, NO! The last people I want to tell is Axel and Roxel! Especially since Axel is the one working in the family and Roxel is already stressed enough about school."

Naminé wanted to comment on that so much but decided not to,

"Well…according to Sora, you need a break…"

"Yeah, you're point?"

"Then take a break! He wants you to get away from all this!"

"But I can't just leave them without a word! They'll get worried!"

Naminé only shook her head and was tempting to bet money on that statement.

"Well…oh! Leave a note saying there's a family emergency!"

"Like what?"

"Um…Ven's in the hospital!"

"Then they'll ask for the hospital!"

"Oh! Dad's in the hospital!"

"How's that any different?"

"Axel is afraid of both our parents, remember?"

"Ah…alright, I think they can understand that."

"If anything, say Uncle Vincent!"

"Oh even better! But…" Roxas put a hand on his chin in thought before continuing, "He's not real family…so I'll go with Dad!"

Roxas packed light and purposefully left his phone behind to avoid having to answer it for obvious reasons. After bringing Roxas to her house, Naminé had a hard time taking him seriously in baggy clothing so she took him shopping to get some new clothes. When they returned to her home again, the two sat down to figure out how to change Roxas back.

"Maybe I'll change back tomorrow…when I dream of Sora again," said Roxas, scratching the back of his head.

"Huh, maybe. Oh! I should probably call up Dad and Otosan _just in case_ Axel goes looking for you."

"Alright…" Roxas nodded and sighed as Naminé pulled out her cell phone.

His world got turned upside-down overnight…but Roxas found it hard to enjoy himself on his 'break' when he was so used to taking care of his family. He worries what they'll do without him…

Though before Roxas could think more on that thought, he felt Naminé's phone pressed to his ear.

"Roxas! Is my baby alright?"

"Daaaaaaaad!" Roxas groaned into the phone.

"Whoa, you were right, Leon. He IS young again!"

"Tell him not to panic."

"I'm past the panicking point!" Roxas exclaimed upon hearing his parents' conversation.

"Now Roxy, stay put at Naminé's while we come over."

"Wha? Why do you need to come over?"

"Just to make sure everything's okay," Leon replied,

"Be a good boy now, Roxas," said Cloud and Roxas rolled his eyes,

"Dad, just because I turned young doesn't mean I act young!"

"Just stay put with Naminé and don't do anything you wouldn't normally do when you were young, okay?"

"Yes Dad…"

"We'll be right over after we drop off Sora and Ventus to Zack and Aerith."

"Okay…"

"Your daddy loves you."

"Love you too, Dad…"

"Cloud, he's probably 15 not 5," Roxas heard Leon state but he heard a smack a second later followed by, "Sorry love…"

"Bye Dad…"

"Bye my favorite first baby."

"Dad! Come on!" He was embarrassed enough already when he was young! He's a grown man now! Well sort of…well he couldn't really blame Cloud. The poor man watch 2 kids grow up and is on the verge of letting 2 more go as well. Yet at the same time…being cooed and talked to like that made him relax a bit more…

"So they're coming?"

Roxas looked up and nodded after he handed the phone back to her. So he's young again…what's he supposed to do now that he has this body?

"Naminé…"

"Hm?"

"What would you do if you were a teenager again?" Roxas asked as he stared at the wall where a mirror was.

"What I would do? Well…"

Maybe…maybe he can have just a little fun…

* * *

**Roxel belongs to ****Jack666rulez**** on deviantart! You'll see a bunch of Roxel stuff but Roxel was created by Jack666!**

**-By now I'm sure most of you guys have heard of Ventus. But don't look him up if you hate spoilers! I spoiled myself in one part…**

**Thank you for everyone that stuck by me all the way through this! I had lots of fun writing this! THIS STORY IS DONE!**

**I almost wanna write a sequel now that I'm so in the moment of a young Roxas! But I'm not sure if I'll ever get it done lol!**

**Maybe if people actually want to read it, maybe I will write it.**

**First completely Kingdom Hearts multi-chapter story!**

**One last time: **

**Please read and review! Thank you!**

**HOLY CRAP I JUST NOTICED I ENDED THE STORY AT CHAPTER 15!**


End file.
